James Potter and the Revenge of the Death Eaters
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Auror Knight James Potter leaves his old friend, Sirius Black, and becomes the evil Death Eater Severus Snape. Sequel to the Phantom Menace and the Attack of the Clones.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

JAMES POTTER

REVENGE OF THE DEATH EATERS

War! The Ministry is crumbling  
>under attacks by the ruthless<br>Death Eater, Count Yaxley. There  
>are heroes on both sides. Evil is<br>everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish  
>droid leader, General Mulciber,<br>has swept into the Ministry  
>capital and kidnapped Minister<br>Riddle, leader of the Wizengamot.

As the Droid Army attempts to  
>flee the besieged capital with<br>their valuable hostage, two Auror  
>Knights lead a desperate mission<br>to rescue the captive Minister . . .


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

Here are the characters for this story:

**Obi-Wan "The Negotiator" Kenobi (Red Leader) - Sirius "Padfoot" Black (age 38) (Red Leader), Auror General of the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry Army**

**Anakin "Hero with No Fear" Skywalker / Darth Vader (Red Five) - James "Half-Blood Prince" Potter / Severus Snape (age 22) (Red Five), Auror General of the Grand Army, Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters**

**Padme Amidala - Lily Evans (age 27), Senator of Spinner's End**

**Palpatine / Darth Sidious - Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort (age 63), Minister for Magic, Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, secret leader of the separatist movement**

**Yoda - Albus (age 877), Head Auror of the Order of the Phoenix and Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Mace Windu - Minerva McGonagall (age 53), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Qymaen jai Sheelal / Grievous - General Mulciber (age 46), General of the Droid Army**

**Bail Prestor Organa - Charles Granger (age 41), Senator and Prince of Scotland**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 15), prefect droid**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 14), messenger droid**

**Nute Gunray - Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew (age 56), Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Ki-Adi-Mundi - Caradoc Dearborn (age 53), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**CC-2224 (Cody) - CC-KRCR (Kreacher) (age 13), clone commander for General Black**

**CC-1119 (Appo) - CC-PRNS (Prongs) (age 13), clone commander to General Potter/Lord Snape**

**CC-1004 (Gree) - CC-PWBD (Percival) (age 13), clone commander to General Albus**

**Davijaan (Odd Ball, Red Two) - CC-RAB (Regulus) (age 13), clone captain for General Black**

**CC-5052 (Bly) - CC-FENX (Phoenix) (age 13), clone commander for General Vance**

**CC-8826 (Neyo) - CC-DDLS (Dedalus) (age 13), clone commander for General Jones**

**CC-1138 (Bacara) - CC-MADI (Mad-Eye) (age 13), clone commander for General Dearborn**

**CT-6734 (Galle) - CC-EVRD (Everard) (age 13), clone captain for Commander Derwent**

**Darth Tyranus (formerly Dooku) - Lord Arcturus (age 83), Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters (formerly Yaxley)**

**Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 181), half-giant soldier**

**Zett Jukassa - Malcolm (age 10), Auror Trainee and Commander of the Grand Army**

**Terr Taneel - Hepzibah Smith (age 34), Senator of Wales**

**Notluwiski Papanoida - Reginald Cattermole (age 67), Baron of Evesham**

**Chi Eekway Papanoida - Ellie Cattermole (age 25), Senator of Evesham**

**Tarfful - Olympe Maxime (age 281), Chief of Minx**

**Apailana - Queen Abbott (age 24), Queen of Spinner's End**

**Cin Drallig - Alphard Black (age 45), Auror Swordsmaster and General of the Grand Army**

**Raymus Antilles - Harfang Longbottom (age 51), Captain of the _Granger IV_**

**Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (newborn), nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley**

**Leia Organa - Hermione Granger (newborn), adopted daughter of Charles and Jean Granger**

**Breha Organa - Jean Granger (age 41), Queen of Scotland**

**Owen Lars - Vernon Dursley (age 22), moisture farmer**

**Beru Lars - Petunia Dursley (age 20), moisture farmer**

**Qui-Gon Jinn - Remus Lupin (deceased), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Wilhuff Tarkin - Pius Thicknesse (age 45), Ministry Governor**

**Gregar Typho - Arthur Weasley (age 43), Spinner's Senatorial Guard**

**Tion Medon - Bob Ogden (age 56), Chairman of Little Hangleton**

**Mas Amedda - Amelia Bones (age 59), Speaker of the Wizengamot**

**Sio Bibble - Filius Flitwick (age 83), Governor of Spinner's End**

**Jar Jar Binks - Dobby the House-Elf (age 33), Ministry Representative of Spinner's End**

**Plo Koon - Sturgis Podmore (age 58), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Luminara Unduli - Dilys Derwent (age 47), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Agen Kolar - Elphias Doge (age 63), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Orn Free Taa - Luc Millefeuille (age 48), Senator of Beauxbatons**

**Saesee Tiin - Williamson (age 61), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Kit Fisto - Dirk Cresswell (age 40), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Aayla Secura - Emmeline Vance (age 37), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Ruwee Naberrie - John Evans (age 56), father of Lily Evans**

**Jobal Naberrie - Mary Evans (age 56), mother of Lily Evans**

**Sola Naberrie - Petunia Evans (age 36), sister of Lily Evans**

**Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie - Dudley Evans (age 8), nephew of Lily Evans**

**Sly Moore - Pansy Parkinson (age 31), aide to the Minister, Dark Acolyte to Lord Voldemort**

**Kagi - Captain Bletchley (age 44), pilot for the Minister**

**Mon Mothma - Millicent Bagnold (age 29), Senator of Glen**

**Fang Zar - Frank Bryce (age 47), Senator of Great Hangleton**

**Motee - Mary MacDonald (age 27), handmaiden**

**Whie Malreaux - Nigel Wolpert (age 16), Auror Trainee and Commander of the Grand Army**

**Bene - Natalie (age 14), Auror Trainee and Commander of the Grand Army**

**Barriss Offee - Katie Bell (age 27), Auror Trainee and Commander of the Grand Army**

**Stass Allie - Hestia Jones (age 67), Auror General of the Grand Army**

**Ask Aak - Elfrida Clagg (age 75), Senator of Stoatshead Hill**

**Rune Haako/Lushrose Dofine - Selwyn (age 77), aide to Peter Pettigrew**

**Rute Gunnay - Orford Umbridge (age 89), Captain of the _Always Pure_**

**Shu Mai - Cuthbert Mockridge (age 29), Head of the Goblin Liaison Office**

**San Hill - Griphook (age 69), Head Banker of Gringotts Bank**

**Wat Tambor - Madam Edgecombe (age 48), Head of the Floo Network**

**Hego Damask / Darth Plagueis - Bodrig / Herpo the Foul (deceased), leading member of Gringotts Bank, Dark Lord of the Death Eaters (mention only)**

**Poggle the Lesser - Aragog the Great (age 60), Archduke of Borneo**

**R4-P17 (Arfour) - PG-WGN (Pigwidgeon) (age 48), messenger droid**

**R4-G9 (Arfour) - PG-OL (Pig) (age 32), messenger droid**

**IG-101 - A-VRE (Avery) (age 3), guard droid for General Mulciber**

**IG-102 - RO-SER (Rosier) (age 3), guard droid for General Mulciber**

**Quinlan Vos - Regulus Black (age 40), Auror General of the Grand Army (mention only)**

**Boga - Buckbeak (age unknown), hippogriff**

**Sate Pestage - Augustus Rookwood (age 70), advisor to the Minister for Magic (mention only)**

**Sora Bulq - Marcus Flint (deceased), Dark wizard (mention only)**

**Depa Billaba - Dorcas Meadowes (age 47), catatonic Dark witch (mention only)**

**Giddean Danu - Lorcan McLaird (age 42), Senator of France**

**Bana Breemu - Dugald McPhail (age 34), Senator of Dublin**

**Asajj Ventress - Pansy Parkinson (age 30), former Dark witch (mention only)**

**Darth Bane (formerly Dessel) - Emeric the Evil (deceased), Dark Lord of the Death Eaters (formerly Hereward) (mention only)**

**Male-Dee - Rufus Fudge (age 32), Senator of Whitehall**

**Nee Alavar - Bertha Jorkins (age 41), Senator of Albania**

**Garm Bel Iblis - Alastor Moody (age 43), Senator of Devon (mention only)**

**Shaak Ti - Marlene McKinnon (age 44), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Jurokk - Apollyon Pringle (age 40), Auror Master and Caretaker**

**Planets:**

**Cato Neimoidia - Stoatshead Hill**

**Alderaan - Scotland**

**Coruscant (Galaxies Opera House) - London (London Theatre)**

**Boz Pity - Tutshill**

**Kashyyyk - Minx**

**Naboo - Spinner's End**

**Utapau - Little Hangleton**

**Mustafar - Hogsmeade**

**Polis Massa - Godric's Hollow**

**Dagobah - Mould-on-the-Would**

**_Invisible Hand_ - _Always Pure_**

**_Tantive IV _- _Granger IV_**

**Death Star - Dark Mark**

**Mygeeto - Egypt**

**Saleucami - Chudley**

**Felucia - Salem**

**Haruun Kal - Caithness (mention only)**

**Nar Shaddaa - Knockturn Alley (mention only)**

**Kuat - France (unmentioned)**

**Kamino - Atlantis (mention only)**

**Species:**

**Human - Human**

**Yoda's species - Dumbledorean**

**Zabrak - Snake**

**Gungan - House-elf**

**Twi'lek - Beauxbatons**

**Korun - Gryffindor**

**Neimoidian - Animagus**

**Kel Dor - Ravenclaw**

**Iktotchi - Wizard**

**Nautolan - Muggle-Born**

**Mirialan - Healer**

**Muun - Goblin**

**Geonosian - Acromantula**

**Wookiee - Half-giant**

**Kaleesh - Slytherin**

**Kallidahin - Griffin**

**Mustafarian - Hogsmeadean**

**Pantoran - Eveshaman**

**Pau'an - Hangleton**

**Utai - Dwarf**

**Varactyl - Hippogriff**

**Chandrilan - Ravenclaw**

**Kuati - French**


	3. Battle over London

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_A Ministry cruiser moves across the landscape of London._

_Enter James Potter and HD-WG (Hedwig), and Sirius Black and PG-WGN (Pigwidgeon), on brooms. James and Sirius immediately head into battle, chasing the Inferi droid army and the battlebroom _Always Pure_._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**James. **Lock onto them, Hedwig. _[to Sirius] _Professor. General Mulciber's broom is directly ahead. The one crawling with Inferi droids.

**Sirius. **O! I see it. _[sarcastic] _Oh, this is going to be easy.

_Inferi turn and fly at the Aurors._

Red Two. Do you copy?

**Regulus. **I copy, Red Leader.

**Sirius. **Mark my position. Move your squad up behind me.

**Regulus. **We're on your tail, General Black.

_The Inferi arrive._

**James. **This is where the fun begins.

**Sirius. **Let them pass between us.

_They swerve and avoid the Inferi._

**Regulus. **They're all over me!

**James. **I'm going to go help him out.

**Sirius. **No. No. They are doing their job, so we can do ours.

_Regulus is hit and goes down._

_The Inferi droids fire on James and Sirius._

**James. **Missiles! Pull up!

_The missiles go over them._

**Sirius. **They overshot us.

_The missiles turn back toward the Aurors._

**James. **They're coming around.

**Pigwidgeon. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Sirius. **All right, Pig. No, no! Nothing too fancy.

**James. **Reverse all power units, Hedwig. Reverse thrusters.

_James and Hedwig spin around, causing the missiles to hit each other and explode._

Yeah. You got them, Hedwig.

**Sirius. **Flying is for droids.

_A group of niffler droids climb onto Sirius's broom._

I'm hit! James?

**James. **I see them. Nifflers.

_The nifflers crawl across Sirius's broom and start to tear it apart. Sparks erupt where the nifflers break into the wiring. One of the nifflers goes after Pigwidgeon. _

**Sirius. **Pig. Be careful. You have one . . .

_Pigwidgeon's head gets ripped off and flies away. He is destroyed beyond repair._

Oh, dear. They're shutting down all the controls.

**James. **Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them.

**Sirius. **The mission. Get to the command broom. Get the Minister. I'm running out of tricks here.

_James moves into position just off Sirius's left side and angles his broom so his guns are pointing at the nifflers crawling over Sirius's broom. James fires and vaporizes the two nifflers, along with the left of Sirius's broom. _

In the name of . . . Hold your fire. You're not helping here.

**James.** I agree. Bad idea.

**Sirius. **I can't see a thing. My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, James.

**James. **Move to the right.

**Sirius. **Hold on, James. You're going to get us both killed. Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do.

**James. **I'm not leaving without you, mate.

_James knocks most of the nifflers away, but one climbs on James's broom and heads for Hedwig._

Get them, Hedwig. Watch out!

**Sirius. **Hedwig. Hit the niffler's center eye.

_Hedwig extends an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the swerving niffler. The niffler is hit squarely in the eye and falls off the broom. _

**James. **Yeah! You got him, Hedwig.

**Sirius.** Great, Hedwig.

_The two Aurors fly toward the _Always Pure_._

**James.** The General's command broom is dead ahead.

_James tries to pull Sirius and himself onto the command broom, but can't._

**Sirius. **Well, have you noticed the Shield Charms are still up?

**James. **I'm sorry, mate.

_James destroys the Shield Charms, but the hangar doors begin to close. The Aurors fly toward the hangar._

**Sirius. **O! I have a bad feeling about this.

_The Aurors fly onto the command broom just as the doors close. They jump out of their brooms and destroy all the Inferi droids in the hangar._

Hedwig. Locate the Minister.

_They cut down the last of the Inferi droids and follow Hedwig over to a computer wall socket. The two Aurors fight off four more Inferi as Hedwig tries to find the Minister. Finally, a Floo image of the _Always Pure _appears._

**Sirius. **The Minister's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire.

**James. **I sense Count Yaxley.

**Sirius. **I sense a trap.

**James. **Next move?

**Sirius. **Spring the trap.

_The Aurors start to leave; Hedwig tries to follow._

**James. **Hedwig. Go back. I need you to stay with the broom.

**Sirius. **Here. Take this, and wait for orders.

_Sirius gives a transmitter to Hedwig. _

_Exit all._


	4. General Mulciber

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter General Mulciber, flanked by A-VRE (Avery) and RO-SER (Rosier)._

**Mulciber. **What's the situation, Captain?

**Umbridge. **Two Aurors have landed in the main hangar bay. We're tracking them.

**Mulciber. **Just as Count Yaxley predicted.

_Exit all._


	5. Problems with the Lift

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Sirius._

_Enter the dementor droids._

**James. **Dementors.

_James and Sirius deflect the dementor droids' blasts, and back into the lift. The doors close shut._

_Enter the Inferi droids._

**First Inferius. **Drop your weapons.

_The two Aurors turn._

I said drop them.

**All Inferi. **Roger, roger, roger.

_The Aurors cut down every single Inferi._

_Back in the hangar, Hedwig hides in a corner._

_Enter the super Inferi droids._

**Second Inferius. **Those are Auror brooms all right.

_Meanwhile, James and Sirius's lift stops in its tracks._

**Sirius. **Did you press the stop button?

**James. **No. Did you?

**Sirius. **No.

**James. **Well, there's more than one way out of here.

_James begins cutting a hole in the top of the lift._

**Sirius. **We don't want to get out. We want to get moving. _[into transmitter] _Hedwig. Activate elevator 31174.

_With the two super Inferi so close, Hedwig knows better than to answer._

Come in, Hedwig.

**Third Inferius. **What's that?

**Sirius. **Do you copy? Hedwig. Activate elevator _[muffled]_ 31174.

**Second Inferius. **Get back to work. That's nothing.

**Sirius. **_[muffled] _Hedwig. Activate elevator 31174. Hedwig.

_James finishes cutting a hole in the lift, and jumps through._

_[to himself] _Always on the move. _[in transmitter, muffled] _Hedwig. Do you hear me? Hedwig?

_The lift begins to descend. James grabs hold of a ledge to prevent himself from falling._

Hedwig! Hedwig! Stop. Stop. Hedwig. We need to be going up, not down.

_Two Inferi approach James._

**Fourth Inferius. **Hands up, Auror.

**Sirius. **_[in transmitter, muffled] _Hedwig. Do you hear me? Hedwig. Do you hear me? Hedwig. We need to be going up, not down.

_The lift stops._

**Third Inferius. **_[to Hedwig] _Hey, you!

_The lift begins to ascend._

**Sirius. **_[in transmitter] _Now, that's better.

_The super Inferi droids capture Hedwig._

**Third Inferius. **You stupid little messenger droid.

_James's mechanical opponents see the ascending lift._

**Fifth Inferius. **Uh-oh.

_James pushes himself off the ledge, onto the opposite wall, on top of the lift, and back inside the lift._

_As he drops down, Sirius activates his lightwand. Upon seeing James, he deactivates it._

**Sirius. **Oh, it's you.

_In the hangar, Hedwig defeats her opponents by spraying them with oil._

**James. **What was that all about?

**Sirius. **Well, Hedwig has been . . .

**James. **No loose wire jokes.

**Sirius. **Did I say anything?

**James. **She's trying.

**Sirius. **I didn't say anything.

_In the hangar, Hedwig uses his jets to fly away and incinerate the super Inferi droids._

_Exit Hedwig._


	6. The Death of Lord Arcturus

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Minister for Magic Tom Riddle sits alone in the observation platform, handcuffed to his chair._

_Enter James and Sirius._

**Sirius. **Minister.

**James. **Are you all right?

**Riddle. **Count Yaxley.

_Enter Lord Arcturus, flanked by two super Inferi._

**Sirius. **This time we will do it together.

**James. **I was about to say that.

**Riddle. **Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Death Eater.

**Sirius. **Minister Riddle. Death Eaters are our specialty.

_James and Sirius remove their cloaks and approach Lord Arcturus._

**Arcturus. **Your wands please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Minister.

**Sirius. **You won't get away this time, Yaxley.

_James and Sirius activate their lightwands. Lord Arcturus activates his lightwand. They duel._

**Arcturus. **I've been looking forward to this.

**James. **My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count.

**Arcturus. **Good. Twice the pride, double the fall.

_Riddle smiles as he watches the duel break out before him._

_Lord Arcturus magically pushes Sirius aside. James and Arcturus climb up the stairs, still dueling._

_Sirius jumps up and fights the super Inferi droids. He manages to destroy them both._

_Seeing Sirius all right, Riddle curses._

_Sirius rejoins the duel. Lord Arcturus kicks James aside, and magically chokes Sirius. He throws Sirius aside and drops a fraction of the platform on top of him._

**James. **Sirius.

_James runs over and kicks Lord Arcturus off the platform. He jumps down, and they duel._

**Arcturus. **I sense great fear in you, Potter. You have hate, you have anger. But you don't use them.

_James begins to duel the Death Eater more aggressively. He kicks the older man aside, but Lord Arcturus advances once more. James slices off both of Lord Arcturus's hands, and catches the Death Eater Count's lightwand. He holds both lightwands at the Count's neck._

**Riddle. **_[laughs] _Good, James. Good. _[serious] _Kill him. Kill him . . . now.

**James. **I shouldn't.

**Riddle. **_[forceful] _Do it.

_James brings the lightwands together. The former Auror Master Yaxley, the current Death Eater Lord Arcturus, dies._

_Exit all._


	7. Shield Charms

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_James deactivates both lightwands, and throws Yaxley's aside._

**Riddle. **You did well, James. He was too dangerous to be kept alive.

_James frees Riddle from his handcuffs._

**James. **Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Auror way.

**Riddle. **It was only natural. He cut off your arm. You wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, James. Remember what you told me about your mother and the dementors.

_An explosion rocks the _Always Pure.

Now we must leave. Before more droids arrive.

_James pulls the platform off of Sirius, and kneels beside him._

James. There's no time. We must get off the broom before it's too late.

**James. **He seems to be all right.

**Riddle. **Leave him or we'll never make it.

**James. **His fate will be the same as ours.

_In the command chamber, General Mulciber watches the attack break out._

**Mulciber. **Prepare for attack.

_The Ministry cruisers fire on the _Always Pure_._

**Umbridge. **All batteries fire! Fire!

_The separatists fire on the clones. A clone screams and falls unconscious._

_James, carrying Sirius's unconscious form, and Riddle reach the elevator._

**James. **Elevator's not working. _[in the transmitter] _Hedwig. Activate elevator 3224.

_But as Hedwig moves forward the broom is hit, and begins to descend. Hedwig slides away from the monitor._

**Umbridge. **Reverse stabilizers.

**First Inferius. **Reversing stabilizers.

_Now the walls and floors have been reversed. James carries Sirius into the elevator shaft. Riddle follows._

**Umbridge. **Magnetize! Magnetize!

_The Inferius does as ordered._

**Mulciber. **Fire the emergency booster engines.

**First Inferius. **Leveling out, sir.

_Sirius awakes._

**James. **Easy, easy. We're in a bit of a situation here.

**Sirius. **Did I miss something?

**James. **Hold on.

**Sirius. **What is that?

_The elevator 3224 begins to descend toward them._

**James. **Oops. _[in the transmitter] _Hedwig. Shut down the elevator.

**Sirius. **Too late! Jump!

_James, Sirius, and Riddle let go of the ledge and jump into the hallway, as the lift continues to descend._

Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable.

**James. **_[__in transmitter] _Hedwig. Get down here.

_In the command chamber, an Inferius approaches General Mulciber._

**Second Inferius. **General. We've found the Aurors. They're in hallway 328.

**Mulciber. **Activate Shield Charms.

_In hallway 328, Shield Charms erupt around James, Sirius, and Riddle._

**James. **Shield Charms.

**Sirius. **Wait. How did this happen? We're smarter than this.

**James. **Apparently not. I say patience.

**Sirius. **Patience? That's the plan?

**James. **Yes. Hedwig will come along in a few moments, and she will release the Shield Charm.

_Enter Hedwig._

See. No problem.

_Enter the droids._

**Third Inferius. **Don't move! _[shocked by Hedwig] _O!

_The Inferius droid kicks Hedwig._

_Enter more Inferi droids._

**Sirius. **Do you have a Plan B?

_Exit all._


	8. Another Happy Landing

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter General Mulciber, in the command chamber with Avery, Rosier, the Inferi droids, and the Animagi._

_Enter the Inferi droids, dragging in James, Sirius, Hedwig, and Riddle._

**Mulciber. **Ah yes. The Padfoot. General Black. We've been waiting for you.

_An Inferius walks by the prisoners._

**Inferius. **Excuse me.

**Mulciber. **That wasn't much of a rescue.

_The Inferius approaches Mulciber, who snatches the lightwands from it._

**Inferius. **You're welcome.

**Mulciber. **James Potter. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older.

**James. **General Mulciber. You're shorter than expected.

**Mulciber. **_[coughs] _Auror scum.

**Sirius. **We have a job to do, James. Try not to upset him.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Mulciber. **Your lightwands will make a fine addition to my collection.

**Sirius. **Not this time. And this time you won't escape.

**James. **Hedwig.

_In Hedwig's distraction, James and Sirius manage to retrieve their lightwands and free themselves._

**Mulciber. **Crush them. Make them suffer.

_Sirius immediately begins duelling Avery and Rosier._

_The Inferi begin leading Riddle away._

Stay at your stations.

_Mulciber ascends up the stairs, pushing Inferi droids out of his way._

_Sirius now duels Avery, while James duels Rosier._

_Sirius decapitates Avery, but he still keeps fighting. _

_James destroys Rosier by cutting him in half. He then destroys Riddle's Inferi captors and frees the Minister._

_Sirius finally destroys Avery._

**Avery. **Aah! No!

_The Inferi head for the Aurors._

**Mulciber. **Don't bother with them. Keep the broom in orbit.

_James and Sirius destroy more Inferi droids._

_Mulciber is about to duel Sirius, when James comes behind him._

You lose, General Black.

_Mulciber tosses his weapon at the window and it cracks._

_As the Animagi die from lack of oxygen and the humans suffer as well, the cyborg Slytherin manages to escape out the place where the window once was._

_The separatist General attaches herself to the _Always Pure_, and climbs toward the escape pods._

_On board the _Always Pure_, Riddle manages to activate the blast shields and atmosphere seems to return. The Aurors sigh with relief._

_Mulciber jumps into the escape pod bay, as the Inferi droids and remaining Animagi try to run and escape. But the Aurors take their lightwands and destroy them all._

_As the _Always Pure_ begins to break up, Mulciber enters a pod, and laughs._

Time to abandon ship.

_He jettisons every single pod, including his own._

_Alarms go through the _Always Pure.

**James. **All the escape pods have been launched.

**Sirius. **Mulciber. Can you fly a cruiser like this?

**James. **You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing.

**Sirius. **Well?

**James. **Well, under the circumstances, the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in.

_The three humans sit down and strap themselves in._

Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and dry fins.

_Sirius does what James said._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_As the _Always Pure _descends toward London, half of it breaks away._

_[whistles]_

**James. **We lost something.

**Sirius. **Not to worry. We are still flying half a broom.

_The command broom completely breaks in half and they fly toward the atmosphere._

**James. **Now we're really picking up speed.

_What is left of the _Always Pure _begins to catch fire as they enter the atmosphere._

**Sirius.** Careful. We're heating up - 12,000 . . . 13,000 . . .

**James.** What's our speed?

**Sirius.** 8 plus 60-4. 8 plus 60-20. 8 plus 60. Temp 10,000, 9,000. We're in the atmosphere.

_James points to one of the controls._

**Hedwig. **_[__beeps madly]_

**James.** Grab that. Keep us level.

**Sirius.** Steady. Steady.

**James.** Easy, Hedwig. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields.

**Sirius.** 5,000. . . . 3,000. . . . 2,000. Firebrooms on the left and the right.

**Firefighter.** We'll take you in.

**Sirius.** Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead.

**James.** We're coming in too hot.

**Sirius.** Easy, easy.

_The broom leaves a contrail as it streaks across the London skyline. Riddle and Sirius hold on for dear life as the broom shakes and rattles toward an industrial landing platform._

_The smoking broom instead destroys the platform and lands on the street below._

Another happy landing.

_Exit all._


	9. Minerva's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_A bus arrives near the Wizengamot Building, where Auror General Minerva McGonagall, Senator Charles Granger, Representative Dobby, Senator Luc Millefeuille, and W-PRC (Percy) wait._

_James, Sirius, Riddle, and Hedwig get out._

_James, Sirius, and Riddle approach Minerva and the Senators._

**Minerva.** Minister Riddle. Are you all right? Do you need medical attention? I have a fully equipped field surgery . . .

**Riddle.** No, no, no need. Thank you, Professor McGonagall. But I am well. Quite well, thanks to your Auror Knights.

_Minerva glances at James and Sirius._

**Minerva.** Master Black? James?

**James. **Never better.

**Sirius. **_[shrugs] _Only a bump on the head. That field surgery must be needed elsewhere.

**Minerva. **It is. We don't even have a preliminary estimate of civilian casualties. _[to Riddle] _A broom is on its way, Minister. We'll have you before the Wizengamot within the hour. The _Daily Prophet _has already been notified that you will want to make a statement.

**Riddle.** I will. I will, indeed. You have always been of great value to me, Professor McGonagall. Thank you.

**Minerva. **The Aurors are honored to serve the Wizengamot, sir. _[to Sirius] _Is there anything else to support, Master Black? What of General Mulciber?

**James. **_[wary] _Count Yaxley was there. He's dead now.

_Minerva looks James to Sirius in disbelief._

**Minerva. **Dead? Is this true? You killed Count _Yaxley_?

**Sirius. **My young friend is too modest. _He _killed Count Yaxley. I was . . . taking a nap.

**Minerva. **But . . . but . . . That is the best news I've heard since . . . since I can't even remember. James, how did you _do _it?

_Looking uncomfortable, James glances at Riddle._

**Riddle. **It was . . . entirely extraordinary. I know next to nothing of swordplay, of course. To my amateur's eye, it seemed that Count Yaxley may have been . . . a trace overconfident, especially after having disposed of Master Black so neatly. Perhaps young James was simply more . . . highly _motivated_. After all, Yaxley was fighting only to slay an enemy. James was fighting to save, if I may presume the honor, a friend.

_Minerva scowls darkly._

**Minerva. **I'm sure the Order will be very interested in your _full _report, James.

**James. **Of course, Professor McGonagall.

**Sirius. **And we must report that Mulciber escaped. He is as cowardly as ever.

_Minerva nods._

**Minerva. **But he is only a military commander. Without Yaxley to hold the coalition together, these so-called independent regions will splinter, and they know it. _[to Riddle] _This is our best chance to sue for peace. We can end this war right now.

**Riddle. **I'm afraid peace is out of the question while Mulciber is at large. Yaxley was the only check on Mulciber's monstrous lust for slaughter. With Yaxley gone, the general has been unleashed to rampage across the galaxy. I'm afraid that, far from being over, this war is about to get a very great deal worse.

**Sirius. **And what of the Death Eaters? Yaxley's death should have at least begun the weakening of the darkness, but instead it feels stronger than ever. I fear Master Albus's intuition is correct: that Yaxley was merely the apprentice to the Death Eater, not the Master.

_Minerva stares warningly at Sirius._

**Minerva. **The Death Eater, if one still exists, will reveal himself in time. They always do. _[to Riddle] _A more interesting puzzle is Mulciber. He had you at his mercy, Minister, and mercy is not numbered among his virtues. Though we all rejoice that he spared you, I cannot help but wonder why.

**Riddle. **I can only assume the separatists preferred to have me as a hostage rather than as a martyr. Though it is of course impossible to say. It may merely have been a whim of the general. He is notoriously erratic.

**Minerva. **Perhaps the separatist leadership can restrain him, in exchange for certain . . . considerations.

**Riddle. **Absolutely not. A negotiated peace would be a recognition of the Magical Union as the legitimate government of the rebellion systems, tantamount to losing the war. No, Professor McGonagall, this war can end in only one way: unconditional surrender. And while Mulciber lives, that will never happen.

**Minerva.** Then the Order of the Phoenix will make finding Mulciber our highest priority. _[aside, to Riddle] _This war has gone on far too long already. We will find him, and this war _will _end.

**Riddle. **I have no doubt of it. But we should never underestimate the deviousness of the separatists. It is possible that even the war itself has been only one further move in some greater game.

_The Aurors and politicians move toward the broom, which has arrived. As Dobby and Millefeuille move on, the representative of Spinner's End knocks into the Senator of Beauxbatons._

**Millefeuille. **Watch it.

**Dobby. **Excuse Dobby.

_The Aurors and politicians board the broomship, which takes off._

_As the broomship lands, Minerva catches Sirius's eye._

_Exit all but James, Sirius, and Minerva._

_As James moves to follow the representatives of the Wizengamot, he notices Sirius fall back._

**James. **Aren't you coming, Professor?

**Sirius. **No. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Order. Besides someone needs to be the poster boy.

**James.** Hold on. This whole operation was your idea.

**Sirius.** Let us not forget, James, that you rescued me from the nifflers. And you killed Count Yaxley. And you rescued the Minister, all while carrying me unconscious on your back.

**James.** All because of your training.

**Sirius.** James. Let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians.

**James.** All right. But you owe me and not for saving your skin for the tenth time.

**Sirius.** Ninth time. That business in the Stoatshead Hill doesn't . . . doesn't count. It was your fault in the first place. I'll see you at the briefing.

**James. **_[laughs] _Well, all right. Just this once.

_Exit James._

**Sirius. **_[to Minerva] _You wanted to speak with me.

**Minerva. **It's James. I don't like his relationship with Riddle.

**Sirius. **We have had this conversation before.

**Minerva. **There is something between them, something new. I could see it in the Magic. It felt powerful . . . and incredibly dangerous.

**Sirius. **I trust James with my life.

**Minerva. **I know you do. I only wish we could trust the Minister with James's.

**Sirius. **_[frowns] _Yes. Riddle's policies are . . . sometimes questionable. But he dotes on James like a kindly old uncle on his favorite nephew.

**Minerva. **The Minister loves power. If he has any other passion, I have not seen it.

**Sirius. **_[shakes his head] _I recall that not so long ago, you were something of an admirer of his.

**Minerva. **Things change.

_Silence._

**Sirius. **What would you have me do?

**Minerva. **I am not certain. You know my power. I cannot always interpret what I've seen. Be alert: Be mindful of James, and be careful of Riddle. He is not to be trusted, and his influence on James is dangerous.

**Sirius. **But if James is the Chosen One . . .

**Minerva. **All the more reason to fear an outsider's influence. We have circumstantial evidence that traces Voldemort to Riddle's inner circle.

**Sirius. **Are you certain?

**Minerva. **_[shakes her head] _Nothing is certain. But this raid . . . the capture of Tom Riddle had to be an inside job. And the timing . . . we were closing in on him, Master Black! The information you and James discovered . . . We had traced the Dark Lord to an abandoned factory in Knockturn Alley, not far from where James landed the cruiser. When the attack began, we were tracking him through the downlevel tunnels. The trail led to the sub-basement of the Riddle House.

**Sirius. **_[stunned] _Oh.

**Minerva. **We have to face the possibility, the probability, that what Yaxley told you on Borneo was actually _true_: that the Wizengamot is under the influence, under the control, of Lord Voldemort . . . that it has been for _years_.

**Sirius. **_[swallows] _Do you . . . do you have any suspects?

**Minerva. **Too many. All we know of Voldemort is that he is bipedal, of roughly human conformation. Augustus Rookwood comes to mind. I wouldn't rule out Amelia Bones, either. The Dark Lord might even be hiding among the Ministry guards. There's no way to know.

**Sirius. **Who's handling the questioning? I'd be happy to sit in. My perceptions are not as refined as some, but . . .

**Minerva. **_[shakes her head] _Interrogate the Minister for Magic's personal aides and advisors? Impossible.

**Sirius. **But . . .

**Minerva. **Riddle will never allow it. Though he hasn't said so, I'm not sure he even believes the Death Eaters exist.

**Sirius. **But how can he . . . ?

**Minerva. **Look at it from his point of view: the only real evidence we have is Yaxley's word. And he's dead now.

**Sirius. **The Death Eater on Spinner's End, the snake who killed Remus . . .

**Minerva. **Destroyed, as you know. _[shakes her head] _Relations with the Minister's office are . . . difficult. I feel he has lost his trust in the Aurors. I have certainly lost my trust in him.

**Sirius. **_[frowns] _But he doesn't have the authority to interfere with an Auror investigation, does he?

**Minerva. **The Wizengamot has surrendered so much power, it's hard to say where his authority stops.

**Sirius. **It's that bad?

**Minerva. **The only reason Riddle's not a suspect is because he _already _rules the galaxy.

**Sirius. **But we are closer than we have ever been to rooting out the Death Eater. That can only be good news. I would think James's friendship with Riddle could be of use to us in this. He has the kind of access to Riddle that other Aurors might only dream of. Their friendship is an asset, not a danger.

**Minerva. **You can't tell him.

**Sirius. **I beg your pardon?

**Minerva. **Of the whole Order, only Albus and myself know how deep this actually goes. And now you. I have decided to share this with you because you are in the best situation to watch James. Watch him. Nothing more.

_Sirius shakes his head._

**Sirius. **We . . . we don't keep secrets from each other.

**Minerva. **You must keep this one. Potter is arguably the most powerful Auror alive, and he is still getting stronger. But he is not _stable_. You know it. We all do. It is why he cannot be given Mastership. We must keep him off the Board, despite his extraordinary gifts. And Auror prophecy . . . is not absolute. The less he has to do with Riddle, the better.

_Sirius nods._

**Sirius. **What _can _I tell him?

**Minerva. **Tell him nothing. I sense the dark side around him, around them both.

**Sirius. **As it surrounds us all. The dark side touches all of us, Professor McGonagall, even you.

**Minerva. **I know that too well, Sirius. It is possible that we may have to . . . move against Riddle.

**Sirius. **Move _against_?

**Minerva. **If he is truly under the control of a Death Eater, it may be the only way.

_Sirius stares at Minerva in disbelief._

You haven't been here, Sirius. You've been off fighting the war in the Muggle Suburbs. You don't know what it's been like, dealing with all the petty squabbles and special interests and greedy, grasping fools in the Wizengamot, and Riddle's constant, cynical, ruthless maneuvering for power. He carves away chunks of our freedom and bandages the wounds with tiny scraps of security. And for what? Look at this region, Sirius. We have given up so much freedom. How secure do we look?

_Sirius grasps Minerva's hand._

**Sirius. **Professor McGonagall, Minerva. We'll go to Albus together. And among the three of us we'll work something out. We will. You'll see.

**Minerva. **It may be too late already.

**Sirius. **It may be. And it may not be. We can only do what we can do, Minerva. A very, very wise Auror once said to me, "We don't have to win. All we have to do is fight."

_Minerva smiles._

**Minerva. **I seem to have forgotten that particular Auror. Thank you for reminding me.

**Sirius. **It was the least I could do. _[aside] _Things change, indeed.

_Exit all._


	10. Mulciber and Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter General Mulciber, alone in his chamber on Little Hangleton._

_Enter Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Mulciber. **Yes, Lord Voldemort.

**Voldemort. **General Mulciber. I suggest you move the separatist leaders to Hogsmeade.

**Mulciber. **It will be done, my Lord.

**Voldemort. **Excellent, General. Now you must turn your hand to preparing our trap here in Little Hangleton. The Aurors hunt you personally at last. You must be ready for their attack.

**Mulciber. **Yes, Master.

**Voldemort. **I am arranging matters to give you a second chance to do my bidding, Mulciber. Expect that the Auror sent to capture you will be Sirius Black.

**Mulciber. **Black? And Potter?

**Voldemort. **I believe Potter will be . . . otherwise engaged.

**Mulciber. **I will not fail you again, my Master. Black will die.

**Voldemort. **See to it.

**Mulciber. **Master? If I may trouble you with boldness, why did you not let me kill Tom Riddle? We may never get a better chance.

**Voldemort. **The time was not yet ripe. Patience, General. The end of the war is near. And victory is certain.

**Mulciber. **But the loss of Lord Arcturus?

**Voldemort. **Arcturus was not lost. He was sacrificed, a strategic sacrifice, as one offers up a piece in chess: to draw the opponent into a fatal blunder.

**Mulciber. **I was never much the chess player, my Master. I prefer _real _war.

**Voldemort. **And you shall have your fill, I promise you.

**Mulciber. **This fatal blunder you speak of . . . If I may once again trouble you will boldness . . .

_Voldemort smiles._

**Voldemort. **You will come to understand soon enough. All will be clear, once you meet my _new _apprentice. He shall be far younger than Lord Arcturus . . . and more powerful.

_Exit all._


	11. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Granger, with Percy and Hedwig, at the Ministry Headquarters._

**Granger.** Potter. The Ministry cannot praise you enough.

**James.** Thank you, Senator Granger.

**Percy. **_[to Hedwig]_ It couldn't possibly be as bad as all that.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy.** Well, there, I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig._

**Granger.** The end of Count Yaxley will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Ministry's draconian security measures.

**James.** I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Mulciber is spare parts.

_Enter Senator Lily Evans._

**Granger.** I'll do everything I can with the Wizengamot.

**James.** Thank you, Senator Granger. _[sees Lily] _Excuse me.

**Granger.** Certainly.

_Exit Granger. James hugs Lily._ _They kiss_

**Lily.** Oh, James. Thank Merlin, you're back.

**James.** I missed you, Lily.

**Lily.** There were whispers that you'd been killed.

**James.** I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been if the Minister hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Muggle Suburb Sieges.

_James tries to kiss her, but Lily steps back._

**Lily.** Wait. Not here.

**James.** Yes, here. I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married.

**Lily.** James. Don't say things like that.

_James looks at her._

**James.** Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?

**Lily.** Something wonderful has happened. I'm . . . James. I'm pregnant.

_James takes her in his arms._

**James.** That's . . . that's wonderful.

**Lily.** What are we going to do?

**James.** We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.

_James and Lily embrace._

_Later that night, James and Lily stand on the balcony of Lily's apartment._

**Lily. **James. I want to have our baby back home on Spinner's End. We could go to the Black Lake where no one would know, where we would be safe. I could go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens.

**James. **You're so beautiful.

**Lily. **It's only because I'm so in love.

**James. **No. It's because I'm so in love with you.

**Lily. **So love has blinded you?

**James. **That's not . . . that's not exactly what I meant.

**Lily. **No. But it's probably true.

_That night, James has a horrible dream._

_Lily is giving birth and screaming._

James, help me! James, help! I love you! I love you!

_She dies._

_James jumps away, and sees Lily alive, beside him. Breathing heavily, he walks from the room._

_Enter Lily._

What's bothering you?

**James. **Nothing.

_James touches Lily's necklace._

I remember when I gave this to you.

**Lily.** How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?

**James.** It was a dream.

**Lily.** Bad?

**James.** Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died.

**Lily.** And?

**James.** It was about you.

**Lily.** Tell me.

**James.** It was only a dream. _[sighs]_ You die in childbirth.

**Lily.** And the baby?

**James.** I don't know.

**Lily.** It was only a dream.

**James.** I won't let this one become real.

_They embrace._

**Lily.** James, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Wizengamot, and if the Order discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Order of the Phoenix.

**James.** I know.

**Lily.** Do you think Sirius might be able to help us?

**James. **No, I can't. I'd have to _tell _him.

**Lily. **He's your best mate, James. He must suspect already.

**James. **Suspicion is not knowing. He's still on the Board. He'd have to report me. And . . .

**Lily. **And what? Is there something you haven't told me?

**James. **I'm not sure he's on my side.

**Lily. **Your _side_? James. What are you saying?

**James. **He's on a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Lily. I _know _my name has come up for Mastery. I'm more powerful than any Auror Master alive. But someone is blocking me. Sirius could tell me who, and why. But he doesn't. I'm not sure he even stands up for me with them.

**Lily. **I can't believe that.

**James. **It has nothing to do with believing. It's the truth.

**Lily. **There must be some reason, then. James. He's your best mate. He loves you.

**James. **Maybe he does. But I don't think he trusts me. And I'm not sure we can trust him.

**Lily. **James. What would make you_ say _that?

**James. **_None _of them trust me, Lily. None of them. You know what I feel, when they look at me?

**Lily. **James . . .

**James. **Fear. I feel their _fear_ . . . and for _nothing_.

_Lily stares at James, stunned._

Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything. None of that matters now. I'll be gone from the Order soon, because I will not let you go away to have our baby in some alien place. I will not let you face my dream alone. I _will _be there for you, Lily. Always. No matter what.

**Lily. **I know it, James. I know.

**James.** All right. Just . . . just don't say anything to Sirius, eh? We don't need his help. Our baby is a blessing, not a problem.

_Exit all._


	12. A Plot to Destroy the Aurors

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius, Minerva, and Auror High General Albus, in the Headmaster's Office._

_The senior Aurors examine a report of Riddle's newest security amendment._

**Albus. **This report - from where does it come?

**Minerva. **The Aurors still have friends in the Wizengamot . . . for now.

**Albus. **When presented this amendment is, passed it will be?

_Minerva nods._

**Minerva. **My source expects passage by acclamation, overwhelming passage . . . perhaps as early as this afternoon.

**Albus. **The Minister's goal in this, unclear to me it is. Though nominally in command of the Order, the Wizengamot may place him, the Aurors he cannot control. Moral, our authority has always been, much more than merely _legal_. Simply follow orders Aurors do not.

**Minerva. **I don't think he intends to control the Aurors. By placing the Order of the Phoenix under the control of the Ministry of Magic, this amendment will give him the parliamentary authority to disband the Order itself.

**Albus. **Surely you cannot believe this is his intention.

**Minerva. **_His _intention? Perhaps not. But _his _intentions are irrelevant. All that matters now is the intent of the Dark Lord who has our government in his grip. And the Order of the Phoenix may be all that stands between him and galactic domination. What do you _think _he will do?

**Albus. **Authority to disband the Aurors, the Wizengamot would never grant.

**Minerva. **The Wizengamot will vote to grant exactly that . . . this afternoon.

**Albus. **The implications of this they must not comprehend.

**Minerva. **It no longer matters what they comprehend. They know where the power is.

**Albus. **But even disbanded, even without legal authority, still Aurors we would be. Auror Knights served the Magic long before there was a Ministry of Magic, and serve it we will when this Ministry is but dust.

**Minerva. **Headmaster. That day may be coming sooner than any of us think. That day may be _today_.

_Minerva glances at Sirius in frustration._

**Sirius. **We don't know what the Dark Lord's plans may be. But we can be certain that Riddle is not to be trusted, not anymore. This draft resolution is not the product of some overzealous Senator. We may be sure Riddle wrote it himself and passed it along to someone he controls, to make it look like the Wizengamot is once more "forcing him to reluctantly accept extra powers in the name of security." We are afraid that they will continue to do so until one day he is "forced to reluctantly accept" dictatorship for _life_.

**Minerva. **I am convinced that is the next step in a plot aimed directly at the heart of the Aurors. This is a move toward our destruction. The dark side of the Magic surrounds the Minister.

**Sirius. **As it has surrounded and cloaked the separatists since even before the war began. If the Minister is being influenced through the dark side, this whole war may have been, from the beginning, a plot by the Death Eaters to destroy the Order of the Phoenix.

**Albus. **Speculation. On theories such as these we cannot rely. _Proof_ we need. Proof!

**Minerva. **Proof may be a luxury we cannot afford. We must be ready to _act_.

**Sirius. **Act?

**Minerva. **He cannot be allowed to move against the Order. He cannot be allowed to prolong the war needlessly. Too many Aurors have died already. He is dismantling the Ministry itself. I have _seen _life outside the Ministry. So have you, Sirius. Slavery. Torture. Endless war.

_Minerva looks away darkly._

I have seen it in Knockturn Alley, and I saw it in Caithness. I saw what it did to Dorcas, and to Marcus Flint. Whatever its flaws, the Ministry is our sole hope for justice, and for peace. It is our only defense against the dark. Riddle may be about to do what the separatists cannot: bring down the Ministry. If he tries, he must be removed from office.

**Sirius. **Removed? You mean _arrested_?

**Albus. **To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Great care we must take.

**Minerva. **The Ministry _is _civilization. It's the only one we have. We must be prepared for radical action. It is our duty.

**Sirius. **But you're talking about _treason _. . .

**Minerva. **I'm not afraid of words, Sirius. If it's treason, then so be it. I would do this right now, if I had the Order's support. The _real _treason would be failure to _act_.

**Albus. **Such an act destroy the Order of the Phoenix it would. Lost the trust of the public we have already . . .

**Minerva. **With all due respect, Professor Albus, that's a politician's argument. We cannot let public opinion stop us from doing what is _right_.

**Albus. **Convinced it is right I am not. Working behind the scenes we should be, to uncover Lord Voldemort. To move against Riddle while the Death Eaters still exist . . . This may be part of the Death Eater plan _itself_: to turn the Wizengamot and the public against the Aurors. So that we are not only disbanded, but outlawed.

**Minerva. **To _wait _gives the Death Eaters the advantage . . .

**Albus. **Have the advantage already they do. Increase their advantage we will, if in haste we act.

**Sirius. **Masters, Masters, please. Perhaps there is a middle way.

**Minerva. **Ah, of course: Black the Padfoot, the one who keeps the peace. I should have guessed. That is why you asked for this meeting, isn't it? To mediate our differences, if you can.

**Albus. **So sure of your skills you are? Easy to negotiate this matter is not.

**Sirius. **It seems to me that Riddle himself has given us an opening. He has said that General Mulciber is the true obstacle to peace. Let us forget about the rest of the separatist leadership for now. Let Wormtail and Griphook and the rest run wherever they like, while we put every available Auror and all of our agents - the entire Department of Mysteries, if we can - to work on locating Mulciber himself. This will force the hand of the Dark Lord. He will know that Mulciber cannot elude our full efforts for long, once we devote ourselves exclusively to his capture. It will draw Voldemort out. He will have to make some sort of move, if he wishes the war to continue.

**Minerva. **If? The war has been a Death Eater operation from the beginning, with Yaxley on one side and Voldemort on the other. It has always been a plot aimed at _us_, at the Aurors: to bleed us dry of our youngest and best, to make us into something we were never intended to be. _[sighs] _I had the truth in my hands years ago, back in Caithness, in the first months of the war. I had it. But I did not understand how right I was.

**Albus. **Seen glimpses of this truth we all have. Our arrogance it is, which has stopped us from fully opening our eyes.

**Sirius. **Until now. We understand now the goal of the Dark Lord. We know his tactics. And we know where to look for him. He cannot escape us. He _will _not escape us.

_Albus and Minerva frown, then bow respectfully to Sirius._

**Albus. **Seen to the heart of the matter young Black has.

**Minerva. **_[nods] _Albus and I will remain in London, monitoring Riddle's advisors and lackeys. We'll move against Voldemort the instant he is revealed. But who will capture Mulciber? I have fought him wand-to-wand. He is more than a match for most Aurors.

**Sirius. **We'll worry about once we find him. _[smiles] _If I listen hard enough, I can almost hear Remus's reminding me that _until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction_.

_Exit all_


	13. James and Riddle

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Albus, in the Headmaster's Office._

**Albus.** Premonitions. Premonitions. Hmmmm. These visions you have . . .

**James.** They are of pain, suffering, death.

**Albus.** Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?

**James.** Someone.

**Albus.** Close to you?

**James.** Yes. _[aside] _Yes. Let him think I refer to Sirius.

**Albus.** Careful you must be when sensing the future, James. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side.

**James.** I won't let these visions come true, Master Albus.

**Albus.** Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Magic. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is.

**James.** What must I do, Master Albus?

**Albus.** Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.

_Exit Albus._

_James makes his way toward the entrance hall._

**James. **_[aside] _What a waste of time. The greatest sorcerer among the Aurors can offer me no more than more pious babble about "letting things go." As if I haven't heard that a million times already.

_Enter Sirius._

**Sirius.** You missed the report on the Muggle Suburb Sieges.

**James.** I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse.

**Sirius.** In short, they are going very well. Chudley has fallen, and Master Black has moved his troops to Tutshill.

**James.** What's wrong then?

**Sirius.** The Wizengamot is expected to vote more executive powers to the Minister today.

**James.** Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war.

**Sirius.** James. Be careful of your friend Riddle.

**James.** Be careful of what?

**Sirius.** He has requested your presence.

**James.** What for?

**Sirius.** He would not say.

**James.** He didn't inform the Order? That's unusual, isn't it?

**Sirius.** All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. Relations between the Order and the Minister are . . . stressed.

**James. **Sirius. What's going on? Something's wrong, isn't it? You know something. I can tell.

**Sirius. **Know? No, only suspect. Which is not at all the same thing.

**James. **And?

**Sirius. **And that is why I am out here, James. So I can talk to you privately, _not _as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. In fact, if the Order were to find out about this conversation . . . Well, let's say, I'd rather they didn't.

**James. **_What _conversation? I still don't know what's going on.

**Sirius. **None of us does, not really. James. You know I am your friend . . .

**James. **Of course you are . . .

**Sirius. **No. No _of courses_, James. Nothing is _of course _anymore. I am your friend, and _as _your friend, I am asking you: be wary of Riddle. The Magic grows even darker around us, and we are all affected by it, even as we affect it. This is a dangerous time to be an Auror. Please, James, please be careful.

**James. **_[smiles] _You worry too much.

**Sirius. **I _have _to . . .

**James. **Because I don't worry at all, right?

**Sirius. **_[smiles] _How did you know I was going to say that?

**James. **You're wrong, you know.

_Exit Sirius._

I worry plenty.

_James departs Hogwarts Castle and enters the Riddle House._

_Enter Riddle._

**Riddle. **I hope you trust me, James.

**James. **Of course.

**Riddle. **I need your help, son.

**James. **For what? I don't understand.

**Riddle. **I am coming to fear the Aurors themselves.

**James. **Oh, Minister. There is no one more loyal than the Aurors, sir. Surely, after all this time . . .

_Riddle sits._

**Riddle. **The Order keeps pushing for more control, more autonomy. They have lost all respect for the rule of law. They have become more concerned with avoiding the oversight of the Wizengamot than with winning the war.

**James. **With respect, sir, many in the Order would say the same of _you. _

**Riddle. **Oh, I have no doubt of it. Many of the Aurors in your Order would prefer I was out of office altogether, because they know I'm onto them now. They're shrouded in secrecy, obsessed with covert action against mysteriously faceless enemies . . .

**James. **Well, the Death Eaters are hardly faceless, are they? I mean, Yaxley himself . . .

**Riddle. **Was he truly a Death Eater? Or was he just another in your string of fallen Aurors, posturing with a red lightwand to intimidate you?

**James. **I . . . But _Voldemort _. . .

**Riddle. **Ah, yes, the mysterious Lord Voldemort. "The _Death Eater infiltrator _in the _highest_ levels of _government_." Doesn't that sound a little overly familiar to you, James? A little overly convenient? How do you know this Voldemort even exists? How do you know he is not a _fiction_, a fiction created by the Order of the Phoenix, to give them an excuse to harass their political enemies.

**James. **The Aurors are not political . . .

**Riddle. **In a democracy, _everything _is political, James . . . and everyone. This imaginary Death Eater of theirs, even if he does exist . . . Is he truly anyone to be feared? To be hunted down and exterminated without trial?

**James. **The Death Eaters are the definition of evil . . .

**Riddle. **Or so you have been trained to believe. I have been reading about the history of the Death Eaters for some years now, James. Ever since the Order saw fit to finally reveal to me their . . . _assertion _that these millennium-dead sorcerers had supposedly sprung back to life. Not every tale about them is sequestered in your conveniently secret Hogwarts Library. From what I have read, they were not so different from Aurors; seeking power, to be sure, but so does your Order.

**James. **The dark side . . .

**Riddle. **Oh, yes, yes, certainly, the dark side. Listen to me: if this "Lord Voldemort" of yours were to walk through _that _door right _now_, and I could somehow stop you from killing him on the spot, do you know what I would do?

_Riddle rises._

I would ask him to _sit down_, and I would ask him if he has any power he could use to _end this war_.

**James. **_[stunned] _You would . . . you would . . .

**Riddle. **And if he said he _did_, I'd bloody well offer him a _brandy _and _talk it out_.

**James. **You . . . Minister, you can't be serious . . .

**Riddle. **Well, not entirely.

_Riddle shrugs and sits._

It's only an example, James. I would do anything to return peace to the galaxy, do you understand? That's all I mean. After all, what are the chances of an actual Dark Lord of the Death Eaters ever walking through that door?

**James. **I wouldn't know. But I _do _know that you probably shouldn't use that example in front of the Order of the Phoenix.

**Riddle. **Oh, yes. Yes, quite right. _[laughs] _They might take it as an excuse to accuse _me_.

**James. **I'm sure they would never do that . . .

**Riddle. **I am not. I am no longer sure they will stop at anything, James. That's actually the reason I asked you here today. You may have heard that this afternoon, the Wizengamot will call upon this office to assume direct control of the Order of the Phoenix.

**James. **_[frowns] _The Aurors will no longer report to the Wizengamot?

**Riddle. **They will report to me, personally. The Wizengamot is too unfocused to conduct this war. We've seen this for years. Now that this office will be the single authority to direct the prosecution of the war, we'll bring a quick end to things.

**James. **I can see how that will help, sir. But the Order probably won't. I can tell you that they are in no mood for further parliamentary amendments.

**Riddle. **Yes, thank you, my friend. But in this case, I have no choice. This war must be won.

**James. **Everyone agrees on that.

**Riddle. **I hope they do, my boy. I hope they do.

_James frowns._

**James. **_[aside] _What has been going on here? Aren't we all on the same side? _[to Riddle] _I can assure you that the Aurors are absolutely dedicated to the core values of the Ministry.

_Riddle raises his eyebrow._

**Riddle. **Their actions will speak more loudly than their words, as long as someone keeps an eye on them. And that, my boy, is exactly the favor I must ask of you.

**James. **I don't understand.

**Riddle. **I am asking you to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Ministry. James. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative in the Order of the Phoenix.

**James.** Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir. But the Order elects its own members. They will never accept me.

**Riddle. **Oh, I think they will. They need you more than you know.

_Exit all._


	14. Seeds of Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.\**

_Enter Granger, outside the Ministry Headquarters._

_Enter the Floo image of Millicent Bagnold._

**Bagnold. **Charles. What's happened?

**Granger. **Have you seen this morning's decree?

**Bagnold. **Yes, I have.

**Granger. **It's time, Millicent. It's time to stop talking, and start _doing_. We have to bring in the Wizengamot.

**Bagnold. **I agree. But we must tread carefully. Have you thought about whom we should consult? Whom can we trust?

**Granger. **Not in detail. Lorcan McLaird springs to mind. I'm sure we can trust Mad-Eye Moody, too.

**Bagnold. **Agreed. What about Dugald McPhail? His heart is in the right place. Or Ellie Cattermole.

**Granger. **_[shakes his head] _Maybe later. It will take a few hours at least to figure out exactly where they stand. We need to start with Senators we know we can trust.

**Bagnold. **All right. Then Hepzibah Smith would be my next choice. And, I think, Evans of Spinner's End.

_Granger hesitates._

**Granger. **Lily? I'm not sure.

**Bagnold. **You know her better than I do, Charles. But in my mind, she is exactly the type of Senator we need. She is intelligent, principled, extremely articulate, and she has the heart of a warrior.

**Granger. **She is also a longtime associate of Tom Riddle. He was her ambassador during her term as Queen of Spinner's End. How sure can you be that she will stand with us, and not with him?

**Bagnold. **There is only one way to find out.

_Exit Bagnold._

_Granger returns to his quarters, later that day._

_Enter Lily, Bagnold, Mad-Eye Moody, Lorcan McLaird, and Hepzibah Smith, who sit down._

**Granger. **Now that he has control of the Order of the Phoenix, the Minister has appointed governors to oversee all regions.

**Mad-Eye. **When did this happen?

**Granger. **The decree was posted this morning.

**Lily. **I am no happier than the rest of you about this. But I've known Tom Riddle for years; he was my trusted advisor. I'm not prepared to believe his intention is to dismantle the Wizengamot.

**Bagnold. **Why should he bother? As a practical matter, the Wizengamot no longer exists.

**Granger. **Riddle no longer has to worry about controlling the Wizengamot. By placing his own lackeys as governors over every region in the Ministry, he controls our domains directly. He's become a dictator. We _made _him a dictator.

**Hepzibah. **The parliament is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen a day. What can we _do _about it?

**Bagnold. **That's what we asked you here to discuss, what we're going to do about it.

**Mad-Eye. **I'm not sure I like where this is going.

**Granger. **None of us likes where this is going. That's exactly the point. We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight.

_The other Senators look at Senator Granger, shocked._

**Hepzibah. **What are you suggesting?

**Granger. **I apologize. I don't mean to sound like a separatist.

**Bagnold. **We are not separatists trying to leave the Ministry. We are loyalists trying to preserve the democracy within the Ministry.

_Granger nods in agreement._

**Granger. **I asked you all here because of all the Senators in the galaxy, you four have been the most consistent, and _influential_, voices of reason and restraint, doing all you could to preserve our poor, tattered parliament. We don't want to hurt the Ministry. With your help, we hope to save it.

**Bagnold. **It has become increasingly clear that Riddle has become an enemy of democracy. He must be stopped.

**Lily. **The Wizengamot gave him these powers. The Wizengamot can rein him in.

**McLaird. **Senator. I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold of the Wizengamot. Who will vote against Riddle now?

**Lily. **I will. And I'll find others, too.

**Granger. **You do that. Make as much noise as you can, keep Riddle watching what you're doing in the Wizengamot. That should provide some cover while Senator Bagnold and I begin building our organization, the Order of Merlin . . .

**Lily. **Say no more. It's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now, it's better I don't know anything about . . . anything. _[aside] _Don't make me lie to my husband, Charles. Please. Don't make me lie to him. It will break his heart.

_Seeing her expression, Granger nods._

**Granger. **Very well. Other matters can be left for other times. Until then, this meeting must remain absolutely secret. Even hinting at an effective opposition to Riddle can be, as we have all seen, very dangerous. We must agree never to speak of these matters except among the people who are now in this room. We must bring no one into this secret without the agreement of each and everyone of us.

**Bagnold. **That includes even those closest to you, even family. To share anything of this will expose them to the same danger we all face. No one can be told. No one.

_All nod._

**Lily. **Agreed.

_Exit all._


	15. James's New Assignment

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The Order of the Phoenix - Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Floo image of Caradoc Dearborn, Floo image of Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Williamson, Floo image of Hestia Jones, Dirk Cresswell, Marlene McKinnon, and Galatea Merrythought - sit in the Order chamber._

**Sirius. **Yes, of course I trust him. We can always trust James to do what he thinks is right. But we _can't _trust him to do what he is _told. He_ can't be made to simply _obey_. Believe me: I've been trying for many years.

**Albus. **An unintentional opportunity the Minister has given us. A window he has opened into the operations of the office. Fools we would be to close our eyes.

**Sirius. **Then we should use someone else's eyes. Forgive me, Headmaster, but you just don't know him the way I do. None of you does. He is _fiercely _loyal. And there is not a gram of deception in him. You've all seen it. It's one of the arguments that some of you, here is this room, have used against elevating him to Master: he _lacks true Auror reserve_; that's what you have said. And by that we all mean that he wears his emotions on his sleeve. How can you ask him to lie to a friend, to _spy _upon him?

**Elphias. **That is why we must call upon a friend to ask him.

**Sirius. **You don't understand. Don't make him choose between me and Riddle . . .

**Sturgis. **Why not? Do you fear you would lose such a contest?

**Sirius. **You don't know how much Riddle's friendship has meant to him over the years. You're asking him to use that friendship as a weapon, to stab a friend in the back. Don't you understand what this will cost him, even if Riddle is entirely innocent? _Especially _if he's innocent. Their relationship will never be the same . . .

**Minerva. **And that may be the best argument in favor of this plan. I have told you all what I have seen of the energy between Potter and the Minister for Magic. Anything that might distance young Potter from Riddle's influence is worth the attempt.

_Sirius inclines his head._

**Sirius. **I will, of course, abide by the ruling of this Order.

**Albus. **Doubt of that none of us has. But if to be done this, decide we must how best to use him.

**Caradoc. **I, too, have reservations on this matter. But it seems that in these desperate times, only desperate plans have hope of success. We have seen that young Potter has the power to battle a Death Eater alone, if need be. He has proven that with Yaxley. If he is indeed the Chosen One, we must keep him in play against the Death Eaters, keep him in a position to fulfill his destiny.

**Elphias. **And even if the prophecy has been misread, James is the one Auror we can best hope would survive an encounter with a Death Eater. So let us also use him to help us set our trap. In session, let us emphasize that we are intensifying our search for Mulciber. James will certainly report this to the Minister's office. Perhaps, as you say, that will draw Voldemort into action.

**Minerva. **It may not be enough. Let us take this one step further. We should appear shorthanded, and weak, giving Voldemort an opening to make a move he thinks will go unobserved. I'm thinking that perhaps we should let the Minister's office know that Albus and I have both been forced to take the field . . .

**Albus. **To risky that is, and too convenient. One of us only should go.

**Elphias. **Then it should be you, Albus. It is your sensitivity to the broader currents of the Magic that a Death Eater has most reason to fear.

_Albus nods._

**Albus. **The separatist attack on Minsk, a compelling excuse will make. And good relations with the half-giants I have. Destroy the Inferi armies I can, and still be available in London, should Voldemort take our bait.

**Minerva. **Agreed. And one last touch. Let's let the Minister know, through James, that our most cunning and insightful Master, and our most tenacious, is to lead the hunt for Mulciber.

**Sturgis. **So Voldemort will need to act, and act fast, if the war is to be maintained.

**Albus. **Agreed.

**Elphias. **I concur.

**Caradoc. **Aye.

**Sirius. **_[frowns] _This sounds like a good plan. But what Master do you have in mind?

_All ten Auror Masters turn to look at Sirius, amused._

_Enter James._

**Minerva. **James Potter. The Order has decided to comply with Minister Riddle's directive, and with the instructions of the Wizengamot that give him the unprecedented authority to command this Order. You are hereby granted a seat at the Order of the Phoenix, as the Minister's personal representative.

**James. **Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Order of the Phoenix.

**Albus. **Allow this appointment lightly the Order does not. Disturbing is this move by Minister Riddle.

**James. **I understand.

**Minerva. **I'm not sure you do. You are on this Order. But you will not be granted the rank of Master.

**James. **_[angry] _What? How dare you? How _dare _you? No Auror in this room can match my power, no Auror in the _galaxy_. You think you can deny Mastery to _me_?

**Albus. **The Minister's representative you are. And it is as his representative you shall attend the Order. Sit in this chamber you will, but no vote will you have. The Minister's views you shall present, his wishes, his ideas and directives . . . not your own.

**James. **_[furious] _This is an insult to me, and to the Minister. Do not imagine that it will be tolerated.

**Minerva. **Take a seat, young Potter.

_James glares at Minerva, his hazel eyes flaring with rage._

**James. **_[aside]_ Perhaps I'll take yours. You think you can stop me from saving my love? You think you can make me watch her die? Go ahead and try, you . . .

**Sirius. **James. Please.

_James glances at Sirius, then flushes with embarrassment and bows before the Order._

_[to all] _Forgive me, Masters.

_James sits beside Sirius._

**Caradoc. **We have surveyed all regions in the Ministry, and have found no signs of General Mulciber.

**Albus. **Hiding in the Muggle Suburbs Mulciber is. The outlying regions you must sweep.

**Sirius. **We do not have many brooms to spare.

**Caradoc. **What about the Inferi attack on the half-giants?

**Minerva. **It is critical we send an attack group there immediately.

**Sirius. **She's right. It's a region we cannot afford to lose.

**James. **I can handle it. I could clear that region in a day or two . . .

**Minerva. **Potter. Your assignment is _here_.

**Albus. **Go I will. Great relations with the half-giants I have.

**Minerva. **It is done then. Albus will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the half-giants on Minx. May the Magic be with us all.

_Exit all but James and Sirius._

**James. **_[angry] _What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the Order and not make me a Master? That's never been done in the history of the Aurors. It's insulting.

**Sirius. **Oh, calm down, James. You've been given a great honor. To be on the Order at your age . . . it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is you are to close to the Minister. The Order doesn't like it when he interferes in Auror affairs.

**James. **I swear to you I didn't ask to be put on the Order.

**Sirius. **But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Minister Riddle seems to have paid off.

**James. **So if I wasn't friends with Riddle I'd be a Master already. Is that what you're saying?

**Sirius. **I don't know.

**James. **I have the power of any five Masters, any _ten_. You know it, and so do they.

**Sirius. **Power alone is no credit to you . . .

**James. **_They're _the ones who call me the Chosen One. Chosen for what? To be a dupe in some slimy political game?

_Sirius winces._

**Sirius. **Didn't I warn you, James? I told you of the . . . tension between the Order and the Minister. I was very clear. Why didn't you _listen_? You walked right into it.

**James. **_[snorts] _Like that Shield Charm trap. Should I blame _this _on the dark side, too?

**Sirius. **However it happened, you are in a very delicate . . . situation.

**James. **What situation? Who cares about _me_? I'm no Master. I'm just a kid, right? Is that what it's about? Is Professor McGonagall turning everyone against me because until I came along, she was the youngest Auror ever named to the Order?

**Sirius. **No one cares about that . . .

**James. **_[cynical] _Sure they don't. _Age is no measure of wisdom. _If it were, Albus would be twenty times as wise as _you _are . . .

**Sirius. **This has nothing to do with Master Albus.

**James. **That's right. It has to do with _me_. It has to do with them all being against me. They always have been. Most of them didn't even want me to be an Auror. And if they'd won out, where would they be right now? Who would have done the things I've done? Who would have saved Spinner's End? Who would have saved Atlantis? Who would have killed Yaxley, and rescued the Minister? Who would have come for you and Kreacher after Parkinson . . .

**Sirius. **Yes, James, yes. Of course. No one questions your accomplishments. It's your relationship to Riddle that is the problem. And it is a very _serious _problem.

**James. **That has nothing to do with this.

**Sirius. **The only reason the Order has approved your appointment is because the Minister trusts you.

**James. **And?

**Sirius. **James. I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation.

**James. **What situation?

_Sirius hesitates._

Look, whatever it is, it's not getting any better while you're standing here working up the nerve to tell me. Come on, Sirius. Let's have it.

_Sirius looks away._

**Sirius. **The Order wants you to report on all the Minister's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.

**James. **They want me to spy on the Minister for Magic? That's treason.

**Sirius. **We are at war, James. The Order is sworn to uphold the principles of the Ministry through any means necessary. We _have _to, especially when the greatest enemy of those principles seems to be the Minister himself.

**James. **Why didn't the Order give me this assignment when we were in session?

**Sirius. **This assignment is not to be on record. You must be able to understand why.

**James. **What I understand is that you are trying to turn me against Riddle. You're trying to make me keep _secrets _from him. You want to make me _lie _to him. That's what this is _really _about.

**Sirius. **It _isn't_. It's about keeping an eye on who he deals with, and who deals with him.

**James. **The Minister is not a bad man, Sirius. He befriended me. He has watched me ever since I arrived here.

**Sirius. **That is why you must help us. James. Our allegiance is to the Wizengamot, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired.

**James. **The Wizengamot demanded he stay longer.

**Sirius. **Don't be naïve. The Wizengamot is so intimidated they give him anything he wants.

**James. **Then it's _their _fault, not his. They should have the guts to stand up to him.

**Sirius. **That is what we're asking _you _to do, James. Search your feelings, mate. Something is out of place.

**James. **You're asking me to do something against the Auror Code, against the Ministry, against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?

**Sirius. **The Order is asking you.

_Silence._

**James. **He's my _friend_, Sirius.

**Sirius. **Yes. I know.

**James. **If _he _asked me to spy on _you_, do you think I would do it? You know how kind he has been to me. You know how he's looked after me, how he's done everything he could to help me. He's like _family_.

**Sirius. **The Aurors are your family . . .

**James. **No. The Aurors are your family, Sirius, the only one you've ever known. But I'm not like you. I had a mother who _loved _me. Do you _remember _my mother? Do you remember what _happened _to her?

**Sirius. **James, yes. Of course. You know how sorry I am for your mother. Listen: we're not asking you to act against Riddle. We're only asking you to . . . monitor his activities. You must believe me. _[sighs] _Riddle himself may be in danger. This may be the only way you can help him.

**James. **What are you talking about?

**Sirius. **I am not supposed to be telling you this. Please do not reveal we have had this conversation . . . to _anyone_, do you understand?

**James. **I can keep a secret.

**Sirius. **All right. Professor McGonagall traced Lord Voldemort to the Riddle House before Mulciber's attack. We think the Dark Lord is someone within Riddle's closest circle of advisors. _That _is who we want you to spy on, do you understand? If Riddle is under the influence of a Death Eater, he may be in the gravest danger. The only way we can help him is to find Voldemort, and to stop him. What we are asking of you is _not _treason, James. It may be the only way to save the Ministry.

**James. **So all you're really asking is for me to help the Order find Lord Voldemort.

**Sirius. **_[relieved] _Yes, James, yes. That is it exactly.

_Exit James._

_Enter Albus and Minerva._

James didn't take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm. I think we have done a terrible thing.

**Minerva. **We don't always have the right answer. Sometimes there _isn't _a right answer.

**Albus. **Know how important your friendship with young James is I do. Allow such attachments to pass out of one's life an Auror must.

**Sirius. **_[sighs] _With all due respect, Headmaster, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Death Eaters and bring balance to the Magic?

**Minerva. **So the prophecy says.

**Albus. **A prophecy that misread could have been.

**Minerva. **Since the fall of Emeric the Evil more than a millennium ago, there have been hundreds of thousands of Aurors, hundreds of thousands of Aurors feeding the light with each work of their hands, with each breath, with every beat of their hearts, bringing justice, building civil society, radiating peace, acting out of selfless love for all living things. And in all these thousand years, there have been only two Death Eaters at any time. Only two. Aurors create light, but the Death Eaters do not create darkness. They merely use the darkness that is always there, that has always been there. Greed and jealousy, aggression and lust and fear . . . these are all natural to sentient beings. The legacy of the jungle. Our inheritance from the dark.

**Sirius. **I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, but I'm not sure I follow you. Are you saying, to use your metaphor, that the Aurors have cast too much light? From what I have seen these past years, the galaxy has not become all that bright a place.

**Minerva. **All I am saying is that we don't _know_. We don't even truly understand what it _means_ to _bring balance to the Magic_. We have no way of anticipating what this may involve.

**Albus. **An infinite mystery is the Magic. The more we learn, the more we discover how much we do not know.

**Sirius. **So you both feel it, too. You both can feel that we have turned some invisible corner.

**Albus. **In motion are the events of time. Approach the crisis does.

**Minerva. **Yes. But we're in a dark tunnel without a lantern. If we stop walking, we will never reach the light.

**Sirius. **And what if the light just isn't there? What if we get to the end of this tunnel and find only night.

**Albus.** Faith we must have. Trust in the will of the Magic. What other choice is there?

_Sirius nods._

**Sirius. **I should have argued more strongly in session today.

**Minerva. **You think Potter won't be able to handle this? I thought you had more confidence in his abilities.

**Sirius. **I trust him with my life. And that is precisely the problem. For James, there is nothing more important than friendship. He is the most loyal man I have ever met, loyal beyond reason, in fact. Despite all I have tried to teach him about sacrifices that are the heart of being an Auror, he . . . he will never, I think, truly understand. _[to Albus] _Headmaster. You and I have been close since I was a boy. Yet if ending the war one week sooner were to require that I sacrifice your life, you know I would.

**Albus. **As you should. As I would yours, young Sirius. As any Auror would any other, in the cause of peace.

**Sirius. **Any Auror, except James.

_Albus and Minerva exchange grim looks._

I think that abstractions like _peace _don't mean much to him. He's loyal to _people_, not to principles. And he expects loyalty in return. He will stop at nothing to save me, for example, because he thinks I would do the same for him.

_Sirius looks down._

Because he knows I would do the same for him.

**Albus. **Understand exactly where your concern lies I do not. _Named _must your fear be, before banish it you can. Do you fear that perform his task he cannot?

**Sirius. **Oh, no. That's not it at all. I am firmly convinced that James can do anything, except betray a friend. What we have done to him today . . .

**Minerva. **But that is what Aurors _are_. That is what we have pledged ourselves to: selfless service . . .

_Sirius looks away._

**Sirius. **Yes. That's why I don't think he will ever trust me again. _[with emotion] _And I'm not entirely sure he should.

_Exit all._


	16. Hold Me

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_James and Lily sit in Lily's apartment._

**James. **Sometimes I wonder what is happening to the Order of the Phoenix. I think this war is destroying the principles of the Ministry.

**Lily. **Have you ever considered we might be on the wrong side?

**James. **What do you mean?

**Lily. **What if the democracy we thought we were we were serving no longer exists, and the Ministry has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy.

_James stands up._

**James. **I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a separatist.

**Lily. **This war represents a failure to listen. James. You're closer to the Minister than anyone. Ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume.

**James. **Don't ask me to do that. Make a motion in the Wizengamot where that kind of request belongs.

_He turns away from the Senator._

**Lily. **What is it?

**James. **Nothing.

**Lily. **Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me help you.

_She comes closer to James._

Hold me. Like you did by the lake on Spinner's End. So long ago when there was nothing but our love.

_They embrace._

No politics. No plotting. No war.

_Exit all._


	17. Herpo the Foul

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_In the London Theatre, citizens sit around talking, including Baron Reginald Cattermole and his daughter Senator Ellie Cattermole._

_Enter James._

_James runs past the Baron and the Senator. He enters the Minister's box._

_Riddle is sitting there with Head of Magical Law Amelia Bones, his aide Pansy Parkinson, and two Ministry Guards._

**James. **You wanted to see me, Minister?

**Riddle. **Yes. James. Come closer. I have good news. Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Mulciber. He's hiding in the Hangleton region.

**James. **At last. We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war.

**Riddle. **I'd worry about the collective wisdom of the Order if they select you for this assignment. You're the best choice by far. Sit down. _[to Bones, Parkinson, and his guards] _Leave us.

_Exit Bones, Parkinson, and the guards._

_James sits down beside Riddle._

James. You know I can no longer rely on the Order of the Phoenix. If they haven't included you in on their plot, they soon will.

**James. **I'm not sure I understand.

**Riddle. **You must sense what I've come to suspect. The Order of the Phoenix wants control of the Ministry. They're planning to betray me.

**James. **I don't think . . .

**Riddle. **James. Search your feelings. You know, don't you?

**James. **I know they don't trust you.

**Riddle. **Or the Wizengamot. Or the Ministry. Or democracy for that matter. The Order of the Phoenix is not _elected_. It selects its own members according to its own rules, a less generous man than I might say whim, and gives them authority backed by power. They rule the Aurors as they hope to rule the Ministry: by fiat.

**James. **I have to admit . . . my trust in them has been shaken.

**Riddle. **Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?

**James. **I don't . . . uh . . . I don't know what to say.

**Riddle. **Remember back to your early teachings: All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Aurors.

**James. **The Aurors use their power for good.

**Riddle. **Good is a point of view, James. And the Auror concept of _good _is not the only valid one. Take your Dark Lords of the Death Eaters, for example. From my reading, I have gathered that the Death Eaters believe in justice and security every bit as much as the Aurors . . .

**James. **Aurors believe in justice and _peace_.

**Riddle. **In these troubled times, is there a difference? The Death Eaters and the Aurors are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power.

**James. **The Aurors' quest is for greater _understanding_, for greater knowledge of the Magic . . .

**Riddle. **Which brings with it greater power, does it not?

**James. **Well, yes. _[laughs] _I should know better than to argue with a politician.

**Riddle. **We're not arguing, James. We're just talking. Perhaps the real difference between the Aurors and the Death Eaters lies in their orientation. An Auror gains power through understanding, and a Death Eater gains understanding through power. This is the true reason the Death Eaters have always been more powerful than the Aurors. The Aurors fear the dark side so much they cut themselves off from the most important aspect of life: passion. They don't even allow themselves to love. The Death Eaters do not fear the dark side. The Death Eaters _have _no fear. They embrace the whole spectrum of experience, from the heights of transcendent joy to the depths of hatred and despair. Beings have these emotions for a reason, James. That is why the Death Eaters are more powerful: they are not afraid to _feel_.

**James. **The Death Eaters rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards. Only about themselves.

**Riddle. **And the Aurors don't?

**James. **The Aurors are selfless. They only care about others.

**Riddle. **Or so you have been trained to believe. I hear the voice of Sirius Black in your answers, James. What do you _really _think?

**James. **I . . . don't know anymore.

**Riddle. **Who is to say that a Death Eater, by looking inward, sees less than an Auror by looking out?

**James. **The Aurors . . . the Aurors are _good_. That's the difference. I don't care _who _sees _what_.

**Riddle. **What the Aurors are is a group of very powerful sorcerers you consider to be your comrades. And you are loyal to your friends. I have known that for as long as I have known you, and I admire you for it. But are your friends loyal to you?

**James. **What do you mean?

**Riddle. **Would a true friend ask you to do something that is wrong?

**James. **I'm not sure it's wrong.

**Riddle. **Have they asked you to break the Auror Code? To violate Ministry decrees? To betray a friendship? To betray your own _values_?

**James. **Minister . . .

**Riddle. **_Think_, James. I have always tried to teach you to think. Aurors do not think. They _know_. But those stale answers aren't good enough now, in these troubled times. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Aurors and the Death Eaters. This puts me in mind of an old legend. You ever hear of _The Tragedy of Lord Herpo the Foul_?

**James. **No.

**Riddle. **I thought not. It's not a story the Aurors would tell you. It's a Death Eater legend. Lord Herpo was a Dark Lord of the Death Eaters so powerful and so wise he could use the Magic to influence the magic genes to create . . . life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from . . . dying.

**James. **He could actually save people from death?

**Riddle. **The dark side of the Magic is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be . . . unnatural.

**James. **Whatever happened to him?

**Riddle. **Well, he became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was . . . losing his power. That's why the Order of the Phoenix brought him to mind, you know.

**James. **But what _happened_?

**Riddle. **Well, to safeguard his power's existence, he teaches the path toward it to his apprentice.

**James. **And?

**Riddle. **_[shrugs] _ And his apprentice kills him in his sleep. Herpo never sees it coming. _[smiles] _It's ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself.

**James. **What about the apprentice? What happens to _him_?

**Riddle. **Oh, him. _He _goes on to become the greatest Dark Lord the Death Eaters have ever known.

**James. **So, it's only a tragedy for _Herpo_. For the apprentice, the legend has a _happy _ending?

**Riddle. **Oh, well, yes. Quite right. I'd never really thought of it that way, rather like what we were talking about earlier, isn't it?

**James. **What if it's not just a legend?

**Riddle. **I'm sorry?

**James. **What if Herpo the Foul really _lived_? What if someone really _had _this power?

**Riddle. **Oh, I am rather certain that Herpo did indeed exist. And if someone actually had this power . . . well, he would indeed be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the galaxy, not to mention virtually immortal . . .

**James. **How would I _find _him?

**Riddle. **I'm sure I couldn't say. You could ask your friends in the Order of the Phoenix, I suppose. But of course, if they ever found him, they would kill him on the spot. Not as punishment for any crime, you understand. Innocence is irrelevant to the Aurors. They would kill him simply for being a Death Eater, and his knowledge would die with him.

**James. **You seem to know so much about this. I need you to tell me: Is it possible to learn this power?

**Riddle. **_[smiles] _Well, clearly, not from an Auror.

_Exit all._


	18. Albus on Minx

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Albus, on Minx._

_Albus speaks to the eleven other members of the Order of the Phoenix, via the Floo Network._

**Caradoc. **Riddle thinks General Mulciber is in Little Hangleton?

**Minerva. **Why Little Hangleton? A neutral region, of little strategic significance, and virtually no national defense force . . .

**Elphias. **Perhaps that is itself the reason. Easily taken, and their sinkhole-based culture can hide a tremendous number of Inferi droids from long-range scans.

**Caradoc. **Our agents in Little Hangleton have made no report of this.

**Sirius. **They may be detained . . . or dead.

**Minerva. **_[scowls at James] _How could the Minister have come by this information when we know nothing about it?

**James. **The Department of Mysteries intercepted a partial message from the Chairman of Little Hangleton. We've only managed to verify its authenticity within the past hour.

_Sirius frowns._

**Minerva. **The Department of Mysteries reports to us.

**James. **I beg your pardon, Professor McGonagall, but that is no longer the case. I thought it had already been made clear. The parliamentary amendment bringing the Aurors under the Minister's office naturally includes troops commanded by Aurors. Riddle is now Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Ministry.

**Albus. **Pointless it is to squabble over jurisdiction. Act on this we must. The capture of General Mulciber will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed.

**James. **I believe we all agree on that. Let's move to the operational planning. The Minister thinks that I should lead the campaign, and so I . . .

**Minerva. **The Order will make up its on mind who is to go, not the Minister.

**Albus. **Dangerous Mulciber is. A Master is needed with more experience.

**Caradoc. **I concur. Master Black should go.

**James. **He wasn't so successful the _last _time he met Mulciber.

**Sirius. **James . . .

**James. **No offense, mate. I am only stating a fact.

**Sirius. **Oh, no, not at all. You're quite right. But I have a feel for how he fights now . . . and for how he runs away. I am certain I can catch him.

**James. **Professor . . .

**Sirius. **And you, my young friend, have duties here in London . . . extremely _important _duties that require your _full attention_. Am I clear?

_James turns away, disappointed._

**Albus. **Sirius my choice is.

**Caradoc. **I concur. Let's put it to a vote.

_Minerva counts the votes._

**Minerva. **Six in favor. _[to James] _Further comment?

_James does not respond._

_[shrugs] _It is unanimous. Order adjourned.

_Exit all but Albus._

_Enter Clone Commander Percival and half-giants Rubeus hagrid and Olympe Maxime._

**Percival. **The Inferi droids have started up their main power generators.

**Albus. **Then now the time is, Commander.

**Percival.. **Yes, sir.

_Exit Commander Fawkes._

_The battle begins._

_Exit all._


	19. Lily and the Aurors

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Lily, Sirius, and Percy, in Lily's apartment._

**Lily. **Sirius. Has Percy offered you a drink?

**Sirius. **Senator. So good to see you again. I apologize for the early hour, and yes, your prefect droid has been quite insistent on offering me a refreshment. But as you may guess, this is not a social call. I've come to speak with you about James.

**Lily. **I was so pleased to hear he had been accepted on the Order of the Phoenix.

**Sirius. **Yes. It is perhaps less than he deserves, though I'm afraid it may be more than he can handle. Has he been to see you?

**Lily. **Several times. Something is wrong, isn't it?

**Sirius.** _[smiles] _You should have been an Auror, Lily.

**Lily.** _[laughs] _And you should never go into politics. You're not very good at hiding your feelings. What is it?

**Sirius.** It's James. May I sit?

**Lily. **Please.

_Sirius sits._

Is he in trouble again?

**Sirius. **I certainly hope not. This is more . . . a personal matter. He has been put in a difficult position as the Minister's representative. But I think it's more than that. We . . . had words yesterday, and we parted badly.

**Lily. **_[nervous] _What were these words about?

**Sirius. **_[frowns] _I'm afraid I can't tell you. Auror business. I'm sure you understand.

_Lily inclines her head._

**Lily. **Of course.

**Sirius. **It's only that . . . Well, I have been worried about him. I was hoping he may have talked to you.

**Lily.** Why would he talk to me about . . . Auror business?

**Sirius. **Senator, please. I am not blind, Lily. Though I have tried to be, for James's sake . . . and for yours.

**Lily. **What do you mean?

**Sirius.** Neither of you is very good at hiding your feelings either.

**Lily.** Sirius . . .

**Sirius.** James has loved you since the day you met, in that horrible junk shop in Surrey. He's never even tried to hide it, though we do not speak of it. We . . . pretend I do not know. And I was happy to, because it made him happy. _You _made him happy, when nothing else ever truly could. _[sighs] _And you, Lily, skilled as you are on the Wizengamot floor, cannot hide the light that comes to your eyes when anyone so much as mentions his name.

**Lily.** I . . . I can't. Sirius, don't make me talk about this . . .

**Sirius.** I don't mean to hurt you, Lily, nor even to make you uncomfortable. I'm not here to interrogate you. I have no interest in the details of your relationship.

**Lily.** Then why _are _you here?

**Sirius.** James is under a great deal of pressure. He carries tremendous responsibilities for a man so young. He has changed considerably since we returned. And I have some anxiety about what he is changing into. It would be a . . . very great mistake were he to leave the Order of the Phoenix.

**Lily. **_[taken aback] _Why, that seems . . . unlikely, doesn't it? What about the prophecy the Aurors put so much faith in? Isn't he the Chosen One?

**Sirius.** Very probably. But I have scanned this prophecy. It says only that a Chosen One will be born and bring balance to the Magic. Nowhere does it say he has to be an Auror.

**Lily. **_[shocked] _He doesn't _have _to . . . ?

**Sirius. **My mentor, Remus Lupin, believed that it was the will of the Magic that James should be trained as an Auror. And we all have a certain, er, Auror-centric bias. It is an Auror prophecy, after all.

**Lily. **But the will of the Magic . . . isn't that what Aurors follow?

**Sirius. **Well, yes. But you must understand that not even the Aurors know all there is to be known about the Magic. No mortal mind can. We speak of the _will of the Magic _as someone ignorant of gravity might say it is the will of the river to flow to the ocean. It is a metaphor that describes our ignorance. The simple truth, if any truth were ever simple, is that we do not truly know what the will of the Magic may be. We can _never _know. It is so far beyond our limited understanding that we can only surrender to its mystery.

**Lily. **What does this have to do with James? And with me?

**Sirius. **I fear that some of his current difficulty has to do with your relationship.

**Lily. **What do you want me to do?

**Sirius. **I cannot tell you what to do, Lily. I can only ask you to consider James's best interests. You know the two of you can never be together while he remains in the Order.

**Lily. **Sirius. I can't talk about this.

**Sirius. **Very well. But remember that the Aurors are his family. The Order gives his life _structure_. You know how . . . undisciplined he can be.

**Lily. **Yes. Yes, of course.

**Sirius. **If his true path leads him away from the Aurors, so be it. But please, for both of your sakes, tread carefully. Be sure. Some decisions can never be reversed.

**Lily. **Yes. I know that too well.

**Sirius. **_[nods] _We all do, these days. _[going] _Lily. I will not tell the Order about this . . . any of it. I'm very sorry to burden you with this, and I . . . I hope I haven't upset you too much. We have all been friends for so long . . . and I hope we always will be.

**Lily. **Thank you, Sirius.

_Sirius turns to go._

Sirius?

_Sirius pauses._

You love him, too, don't you?

_Sirius frowns, but does not answer._

You do. You love him.

_Sirius lowers his head._

**Sirius. **Please do what you can to help him.

_Exit Sirius._

_Enter Granger, Bagnold, Mad-Eye, Ellie Cattermole, Hepzibah, McLaird, and Dugald McPhail._

**Cattermole. **I am very grateful to be included here. I speak directly only for my own region, of course, but I can tell you that many Senators are becoming very nervous indeed. You may not know that the new governors are arriving with full regiments of clone troops . . . what they call _security forces_. We all have begun to wonder if these regiments are intended to protect us from the separatists . . . or to protect the governors from _us_.

**Lily. **I have reliable information that General Mulciber has been located, and that the Aurors are already moving against his position. The war may be over in a matter of days.

**Granger. **But what then? How do we make Riddle withdraw his governors? How do we stop him from garrisoning troops in _all _our regions?

**Lily. **We don't have to _make _him do anything. The Wizengamot granted him executive powers only for the duration of the emergency . . .

**Granger. **Yet it is only Riddle himself who has the authority to declare when the emergency is over. How do we make him surrender power back to the Wizengamot?

**Cattermole. **There are many who are willing to do just that. Not just my own people. Many Senators. We are ready to _make _him surrender power.

_Lily looks up._

**Lily. **Would anyone care for further refreshment?

**Cattermole. **Senator Evans. I fear you do not understand . . .

**Lily. **Senator Cattermole. Another firewhiskey?

**Cattermole. **No, that's . . .

**Lily. **Very well, then. _[to Percy] _Percy. That will be all. Please tell Alice and Mary that they are dismissed for the day, then you are free to power down for a while.

**Percy. **Thank you, Mistress. Though I must say, this discussion has been _most _stimu . . .

**Lily. **Percy. That will be _all_.

**Percy. **Yes, Mistress. Of course. I quite understand.

_Exit Percy._

**Lily. **_[to the Senators] _This is a very dangerous step. We cannot let this turn into another war.

**Granger. **Absolutely. That is the last thing any of us wants.

_Granger glances disapprovingly at Cattermole._

Scotland has no armed forces. We don't even have a national defense system. A political solution is our only option.

**Bagnold. **Which is the purpose of this petition. We're hoping that a show of solidarity within the Wizengamot might stop Riddle from further subverting the parliament. That's all. With the signatures of a full two thousand Senators . . .

**Lily. **We still have less than we need to stop his supermajority from amending the parliament any way he happens to want. I am willing to present this to Riddle. But I am losing faith in the Wizengamot's readiness, or even ability, to rein him in. I think we should consult the Aurors.

**McPhail. **That would be dangerous.

**Bagnold. **We don't know where the Aurors stand in all this.

**Lily. **The Aurors aren't any happier with this situation than we are.

**McPhail. **_[skeptical] _You seem . . . remarkably well informed about Auror business, Senator Evans.

**McLaird. **_[shakes his head] _If we are to openly oppose the Minister, we need the support of the Aurors. We need their moral authority. Otherwise, what do we have?

**McPhail. **The _moral authority _of the Aurors, such as it is, has been spent lavishly upon the war. I fear they have none left for politics.

**Lily. **One Auror, then. There is one Auror, one whom I truly know all of us can trust absolutely . . . _[aside] _But that Auror is not James, I fear. That Auror is Sirius. _[sighs] _Oh, my love. What are they doing to us?

**Cattermole. **Patience, Senator.

**Mad-Eye. **Yes, we cannot block the Minister's supermajority, but we can show him that opposition to his methods is growing. Perhaps that alone might persuade him to moderate his tactics.

**McPhail. **When you present the Petition of Merlin, many things may change.

**McLaird. **But will they change for the better?

_Granger and Bagnold exchange nervous looks._

**Granger. **Let us see what we can accomplish in the Wizengamot before we involve the Aurors.

_Lily exhales with frustration._

_Exit all._


	20. James and Sirius

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Sirius, on the landing platform._

**James. **You're going to need me on this one, mate.

**Sirius. **Oh, I agree. But it may turn out to be just a wild hippogriff chase. Your job here is much more important, James.

**James. **_[bitter] _I know: the Death Eaters. I just . . . I don't like your going off without me like this. It's a bad idea to split up the team. I mean, look what happened _last _time.

**Sirius. **Don't remind me.

**James. **You want to go spend another few months with somebody like Parkinson . . . or worse?

**Sirius. **James. Don't worry. I have enough clones to take three regions the size of Hangleton's. I believe I should be able to handle the situation, even without your help.

**James. **_[smiles] _Well, there's always a first time.

**Sirius. **We're not really splitting up, James. We've worked on our own many times, like when you took Lily to Spinner's End while I went to Atlantis and Borneo.

**James. **And look how _that _turned out.

**Sirius. **All right, bad example. Yet years later, here we all are: still alive, and still friends. My point, James, is that even when we work separately, we work together. We have the same goals: end the war and save the Ministry from the Death Eaters. As long as we're on the same side, everything will come out well in the end. I'm certain of it.

**James. **_[sighs] _Well, I suppose you could be right. You are, once in a while . . . occasionally.

**Sirius. **_[laughs] _Farewell, old friend.

_Sirius turns to leave._

**James. **Professor.

_Sirius turns._

I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Order. But I know none of it is your fault. I'm sorry. Your friendship means everything to me.

**Sirius. **You are strong and wise, James, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Auror than I could ever hope to be. But be patient, James. It won't be long before the Order makes you an Auror Master.

_Sirius turns again._

**James. **Sirius. May the Magic be with you.

**Sirius. **Good-bye, old friend. May the Magic be with you.

_Exit James._

_Sirius gets onto his Ministry cruiser._

_Enter Clone Commander Kreacher and his troops and PG-OL (Pig)._

**Kreacher. **Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here, on the far side.

**Sirius. **I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long.

**Kreacher. **Come on, boss, when have I ever let you down?

**Sirius. **_[smiles] _Well . . . Stoatshead Hill, for starters . . .

**Kreacher. **That was James's fault. _He _was the one who was late . . .

**Sirius. **Oh? And who will you blame it on _this _time? Very well, then. The burden is on me to not destroy all the Inferi before you arrive.

**Kreacher. **I'm counting on you, boss. Don't let me down.

**Sirius. **Have I ever?

**Kreacher. **_[grins] _Well, there _was _Stoatshead Hill . . .

_They laugh._

_Sirius and his troops take off, heading for Little Hangleton._

_Exit all._


	21. Seeds of Distrust

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_James steps into the Ministry of Magic Headquarters._

_Enter Riddle and Bones, in conversation._

**James. **Minister. Madam Bones.

**Bones. **_[smiles] _Greetings, Your Grace. I trust the day finds you well?

**James. **Very well, Madam Bones. Thank you for asking.

_As Bones turns back to Riddle, James's polite smile turns into a look of contempt._

_Exit Bones._

**Riddle. **So, James, did you see your friend off?

**James. **_[nods] _If I didn't hate Mulciber so much, I'd almost feel sorry for him.

**Riddle. **Oh? Are the Aurors allowed to hate?

**James. **Figure of speech. It doesn't matter how I feel about Mulciber. Sirius will soon have his head.

**Riddle. **Provided, of course, that the Order didn't make a mistake. I still believe Master Black is not the Auror for this job.

**James. **_[shrugs] _The Order was . . . very sure in it's decision.

**Riddle. **Certainty is a fine thing. Though it too often happens that those who are most entirely certain are also the most entirely wrong. What will the Order do if Black proves unable to apprehend Mulciber without your help?

**James. **I'm sure I cannot say, sir. I imagine they will deal with that if and when it happens. The Aurors teach that anticipation is distraction.

**Riddle. **I am no philosopher, James. In my work, anticipation is often my sole hope of success. I must anticipate the actions of my adversaries, and even those of my allies . . . even my friends. It is the only way I can be prepared to take advantage of opportunity . . . and conversely, to avoid disaster.

**James. **But if a disaster comes about by the will of the Magic . . .

**Riddle. **I'm afraid that I don't believe in the will of the Magic. I believe it is _our _will that matters. I believe that everything good in our civilization has come about not by blind action of some mystical field of energy, but by the focused will of _people_: lawmakers and warriors, inventors and engineers, struggling with every breath of their bodies to shape galactic culture, to improve the lives of all.

_James and Riddle approach the Minister's office._

Please come in, James. Much as I enjoy a philosophical chat, that was not the reason I asked you to meet me. We have business to discuss, and I fear it may be very serious business indeed.

_James and Riddle enter the Minister's office._

_Riddle sits and offers James a seat._

Please, James, make yourself comfortable. Some of this may be difficult for you to hear.

**James. **_[aside] _Everything is, these days.

_James sits._

**Riddle. **It concerns Master Black. My friends among the Senators have picked up some . . . disturbing rumors about him. Many in the Wizengamot believe that Black is not fit for this assignment.

**James. **_[frowns] _Are you serious?

**Riddle. **I'm most serious, I'm afraid. It is a . . . complicated situation, James. It seems there are some in the Wizengamot who now regret having granted me emergency powers.

**James. **There have been dissenters and naysayers since before Borneo, sir. Why should it be cause for concern now? And how does it affect Sirius?

**Riddle. **I'm getting to that. The difference is that now, some of these Senators, actually a large number of them, seem to have given up on democracy. Unable to achieve their ends in the Wizengamot, they are organizing into a cabal, preparing to remove me by . . . other means.

**James. **You mean treason?

**Riddle. **I'm afraid so. The rumor is that the ringleaders of this group may have fallen victim to the persuasive powers of the Order of the Phoenix, and are on their way to becoming accomplices in the Order's plot against the Ministry.

**James. **Sir, I . . . This just seems ridiculous.

**Riddle. **And it may be entirely false. Remember that these are only rumors, entirely unconfirmed. Wizengamot gossip is rarely accurate. But if this _is _true, we must be _prepared_, James. I still have friends enough in the Wizengamot to catch the scent of whatever this disloyal cabal is cooking up. And I have a very good idea of who the leaders are. In fact, my final meeting this afternoon is with a delegation representing the cabal. I would like you to be present fir that as well.

**James. **_[annoyed] _Me? What for?

**Riddle. **Your Auror senses, James, your ability to read evil intent. I have no doubt these Senators will put some virtuous façade on their plotting. With your help, we will pierce that veil and discover the truth.

**James. **_[sighs] _I'm willing to try, sir.

**Riddle. **We won't try, James. We will _do_. After all, they are only Senators. Most of them couldn't hide what they're thinking from a brain-damaged flobberworm, let alone the most powerful Auror in the galaxy. The Order of the Phoenix, however, is another matter entirely. A secret society of antidemocratic beings who wield tremendous power, individually as well as collectively . . . How am I to trace the labyrinth of _their _plots? That's why I put you on the Order. If these rumors are true, you may be democracy's last hope.

**James. **You still haven't told me what this has to do with Sirius.

**Riddle. **Well, that . . . well, that is the difficult part, the _disturbing _part. It seems Master Black has been in contact with a certain Senator who is known to be among the leaders of this cabal . . . apparently, very _close _contact. The rumor is that he was seen leaving this Senator's residence this very morning, at an . . . unseemly hour.

**James. **Who? Who is the Senator? Let's go question _him_.

**Riddle. **I'm sorry, James. But the Senator in question is, in fact, a _her_. A woman you know quite well, in fact.

**James. **You . . . you mean . . .

_Riddle nods._

**Riddle. **I'm afraid so.

**James. **That's _impossible_. I would _know_. She doesn't . . . She couldn't . . .

**Riddle. **Sometimes the closest are those who cannot see.

_James sits back, stunned._

**James. **I would know. I would know . . .

**Riddle. **Don't take it too hard. It may be only idle gossip. All this may be only a figment of my overheated imagination. After all these years of war, I find myself inspecting every shadow that might hide an enemy. That is what I need from _you_, James: I need you to find the truth, to set my mind at rest.

**James. **_[rising] _I can do that.

**Riddle. **Good, James. I knew I could count on you.

**James. **Always, sir. Always.

_James turns to leave._

I know who my friends are.

_Exit Riddle._

_James leaves for Lily's apartment, where he sits._

_[aside] _Sirius was here. Could Riddle be right? Hang on . . . what is that I smell? Firewhiskey. But Lily hates firewhiskey . . . and Sirius is allergic to it. So, Lily has had other visitors here. How many?

_James glances at Riddle's list of suspects._

Hepzibah Smith, Mad-Eye Moody, Charles Granger, Alastor Moody . . . Perhaps this _is _just in Riddle's head. These Senators are known to be honorable, incorruptible. It is possible . . . What if they just wanted people to think them honorable? But how could so many pull off such a façade? How could Lily?

_Enter Lily._

**Lily. **James? What are you doing here? It's still the middle of the afternoon. . . .

**James. **Waiting for you. What are _you _doing here in the middle of the afternoon?

**Lily. **I have a very important meeting in two hours. I left an important document here this morning . . .

**James. **This meeting . . . is it with the _Minister_? Is it his _last meeting of the afternoon_?

**Lily. **Y-yes, yes it is. _[frowns] _James, what's . . .

**James. **I have to be there, too. I'm starting to look forward to it.

**Lily. **James. What is it? What's wrong?

**James. **Sirius has been here, hasn't he?

**Lily. **He came by this morning. Why?

**James. **What did he want?

**Lily. **James. Why are you acting like this?

**James. **What did you _talk _about?

**Lily. **We talked about you.

**James. **What _about _me?

**Lily. **He's worried about you. He says you've been under a lot of stress.

**James. **And he's _not_?

**Lily. **The way you've been acting, since you got back . . .

**James. **_[angry] I'm _not the one doing the _acting_. I'm not the one doing the pretending. I'm not the one sneaking _in _here in the morning.

**Lily. **_[smiles] _No. That's usually when you're sneaking _out_.

_Lily reaches up to touch his jaw._

_James falls back into the chair._

**James. **I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry. I know I have been difficult to deal with. It's just . . . I feel lost.

**Lily. **What has happened, my love? You've always been so sure of yourself. What's changed?

**James. **Nothing. Everything. I don't know. It's all so screwed up. I can't even tell you. The Order doesn't trust me. Riddle doesn't trust the Order. They're plotting against each other and both sides are pressuring _me_, and . . .

**Lily. **Surely, that's only your imagination, James. The Order of the Phoenix is the bedrock of the Ministry.

**James. **The bedrock of the Ministry is _democracy_, Lily, something the Order doesn't much like when votes don't go their way. "All who gain power are afraid to lose it." That's something you should remember . . . you and your _friends_ in the _Wizengamot_.

**Lily. **But Sirius is on the Order. _He'd _never participate in anything the least bit underhanded . . .

**James. **You think so? It doesn't matter. Sirius is on his way to Little Hangleton.

**Lily. **What is this really about?

_James turns away from her._

**James. **Something's happening. I'm not the Auror I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn't.

**Lily. **You expect too much of yourself.

_James turns to face her._

**James. **I found a way to save you.

**Lily. **Save me?

**James. **From my nightmares.

**Lily. **Is that what's bothering you?

**James. **I won't lose you, Lily.

**Lily. **I'm not going to die in childbirth, James. I promise you.

**James. **No. I promise you.

_They embrace and kiss._

_Exit all._


	22. Sirius vs Mulciber

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Avery and Rosier, watching as Sirius lands on a Little Hangleton landing platform._

_Enter the Hangleton Chairman Bob Ogden._

**Ogden. **Greetings, young Auror. I am Bob Ogden, master of port administration for this place of peace. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?

**Sirius. **Unfortunately, the war.

**Ogden. **There's no war here unless you've brought it with you.

**Sirius. **With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby regions for General Mulciber.

_Ogden sends dwarf mechanics to Sirius's broom where Pig still sits._

**Ogden. **He is here. We are being held hostage. They are watching us.

**Sirius. **I understand. Thank you, Mr. Ogden. I am grateful for your hospitality, and will depart as soon as your crew refuels my broom.

**Ogden. **Listen to me, young Auror. You must depart in _truth_. I was _ordered _to reveal their presence. This is a trap.

**Sirius. **Of course it is.

**Ogden. **Tenth Level - thousands of Inferi.

**Sirius. **Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time.

_They bow to each other. Sirius walks toward Pig and Ogden approaches Avery and Rosier._

Pig. Take the broom back to the broom. Tell Kreacher I've made contact.

**Pig. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Avery. **Is he bringing additional warriors?

**Ogden. **He didn't say.

_The broom takes off, but Sirius remains on Little Hangleton._

_Sirius enters a paddock of hippogriffs._

_Enter the dwarf._

**Sirius. **_[waves his hand] _I need transportation.

**Dwarf. **_[in Dwarf] _You shall have transportation.

**Sirius. **_[waves his hand] _Get me a saddle.

**Dwarf. **_[in Dwarf] _I shall be back with your saddle.

_Exit the dwarf._

_Sirius examines the hippogriffs._

_Enter Buckbeak._

_The dwarf returns with his saddle._

**Sirius. **This one. I'll take this one.

**Dwarf. **Buckbeak.

_The dwarf attaches the saddle to the hippogriff._

**Sirius. **Ah. Thank you.

_Sirius mounts Buckbeak._

I cannot pay you. As compensation, I can only offer the freedom of your region. I hope that will suffice.

_Exit the dwarf._

_Sirius rides Buckbeak through the city._

_Enter General Mulciber, speaking with the separatists._

**Mulciber. **It will not be long before the armies of the Ministry track us here. I am sending you to the Hogsmeade region, in the Muggle Suburbs. It is a volcanic region. You will be safe there.

**Wormtail. **Safe? Minister Riddle managed to escape your grip, General. Without Lord Arcturus, I have doubts of your ability to keep us safe.

**Mulciber. **Be thankful, Wormtail, you have not found yourself in my grip. Now, your broom is waiting.

_Exit all but Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, and the Inferi._

_Enter Sirius._

**Sirius. **Hello there.

**Mulciber. **General Black. _[laughs]_ You are a bold one. _[to his troops] _Kill him.

_Sirius activates his lightwand and destroys all of Mulciber's guards. He then approaches the General._

_The Inferi and Dementor droids level their weapons._

Back away. I shall deal with this Auror slime myself.

**Sirius. **Your move.

**Mulciber. **You fool. _[throws off his cape] _I've been trained in your Auror arts by Lord Arcturus himself.

**Sirius. **_[smiles] _Do you mean Count Yaxley? What a curious coincidence. I trained the man who killed him.

_Mulciber divides his arms in two and activates four separate lightwands._

**Mulciber. **_[snarls] _Attack, Black.

_They duel._

_Sirius manages to cut off one of the General's arms, making him drop a lightwand. Then he chopped off another arm, causing another 'wand to tumble into the sinkhole below._

_Mulciber pushes Sirius back, as the clones arrive behind her and shoot at the Inferi._

_[laughs] _Army or not, you must realize you are doomed.

**Sirius. **Oh, I don't think so.

_Sirius pushes Mulciber against the ceiling. He drops his remaining lightwands, and lands in the sinkhole below, and crawls away, crablike._

_Sirius follows._

_Mulciber climbs into his wheel bike, and Sirius jumps onto Buckbeak._

_The chase begins._

_Exit all._


	23. Order of Merlin

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Lily, Mad-Eye, Bertha Jorkins, and Rufus Fudge, in front of Riddle and James._

**Lily. **We are not attempting to delegitimize your government. That's why we're here. If we were trying to organize an opposition, if we sought to impose our requests as demands, we would hardly bring them before you in this fashion. This petition has been signed by two thousand Senators, Minister. We ask only that you instruct your governors not to interfere with the legitimate business of the Wizengamot, and that you open peace talks with the separatists. We seek only to end the war and bring peace and stability back to our home regions. Surely you can understand this.

**Riddle. **I understand a great many things.

**Lily. **The system of governors you have created is very troubling. It seems that you are imposing military controls even on loyalist regions.

**Riddle. **I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of governors is intended only to make your regions safer, by coordinating regional defense forces, and ensuring that neighboring regions mesh into cooperative units, and bring production facilities up to speed in service to the war effort. That's all. They will in no way compete with the duties and prerogatives of the Wizengamot.

**Lily. **May I take it, then, that there will be no further amendments to the parliament?

**Riddle. **My dear Senator, what has the parliament to do with this? I thought we were discussing ending the war. Once the separatists have been defeated, then we can start talking about the parliament again. I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, milady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy.

**Lily. **You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then.

**Riddle. **You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is, after all, why I am here.

**Mad-Eye. **But surely . . .

_Riddle glares at Mad-Eye._

**Riddle. **I said I will do what is right. That should be enough for your . . . committee.

**Lily. **On behalf of the Order of Merlin, I thank you, Minister.

**Riddle. **I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator.

_Exit Lily, Mad-Eye, Jorkins, and Fudge._

Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us.

**James. **What do you mean?

**Riddle. **They are not to be trusted.

**James. **Surely Senator Evans can be trusted?

**Riddle. **These are unstable times for the Ministry, James. Some see instability as an opportunity. Senator Evans is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes.

**James. **I'm sure you're mistaken.

**Riddle. **I'm surprised your Auror insights aren't more sensitive to such things.

**James. **I simply don't feel betrayal in Senator Evans.

**Riddle. **Yes. You do. But you don't seem to want to admit it. There is much conflict in you, James.

_Exit all._


	24. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Minerva, speaking with Albus and Caradoc via the Floo Network. _

_Enter Floo image of Commander Kreacher._

**Kreacher. **General McGonagall. Might I interrupt? General Black has made contact with General Mulciber. And we have begun our attack.

**Minerva. **Thank you, Commander.

_Exit Commander Kreacher._

_[to James] _James. Deliver this report to the Minister. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.

**James. **Yes, Professor.

**Minerva. **And take careful note of his reaction. We will need a full account.

**James. **Professor?

**Minerva. **What he says, James. Who he calls. What he does. Everything. Even his facial expressions. It's very important.

**James. **I don't understand . . .

**Minerva. **You don't have to. Just do it.

**James. **Professor . . .

**Minerva. **James. Do I have to remind you that you are still an Auror? You are still subject to the orders of this Order.

**James. **Yes, Professor McGonagall. Yes, I am.

_Exit James._

**Minerva. **Now we shall see at last. The waters will begin to clear.

**Caradoc. **Have you considered that if Riddle refuses to surrender power, removing him is only a first step?

**Minerva. **I am not a politician. Removing a tyrant is enough for me.

**Caradoc. **But it will not be enough for the Ministry. Riddle's dictatorship has been legitimized - and can be legalized, even enshrined in a revised parliament - by the supermajority he controls in the Wizengamot.

_Minerva scowls at the truth in Caradoc's words._

**Albus. **Filled with corruption the Wizengamot is. Controlled they must be, until replaced the corrupted Senators can be with Senators honest and . . .

**Minerva. **Do you _hear _us? How have we come to this? Arresting a Minister. Taking over the _Wizengamot_! It's as though Yaxley was right: to save the Ministry, we will have to destroy it. . . .

**Albus. **Hold onto hope we must. Our true enemy Riddle is not, nor the Wizengamot. The true enemy is instead the Death Eater Voldemort, who controls them both. Once destroyed Voldemort is, all these other concerns less dire they will instantly become.

**Minerva. **Yes. Yes, that is true. And we have put the Chosen One in play against the last Lord of the Death Eaters. In that, we must place our faith, and our hopes for the future of the Ministry.

_Exit all._


	25. Voldemort Revealed

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Riddle, in his office._

_Enter James._

**James. **Minister. We've just received a report from Master Black. He has engaged General Mulciber.

**Riddle. **We can only hope that Master Black is up to the challenge.

**James. **I should be there with him.

**Riddle. **It disturbs me to see that the Order doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you an Auror Master?

**James. **I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Order. I know there are things about the Magic that they are not telling me.

**Riddle. **They don't trust you, James. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Aurors have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Magic.

**James. **How do you know the ways of the Magic?

**Riddle. **My mentor taught me every thing about the Magic. Even the nature of the dark side.

**James. **You know the dark side?

**Riddle. **James. If one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Aurors. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Magic. Be careful of the Aurors, James. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Auror. Learn to know the dark side of the Magic and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.

_Riddle smiles._

**James. **What did you say?

**Riddle. **Use my knowledge, I beg you.

_James activates his lightwand, and points it at Riddle._

**James. **You're the Death Eater.

**Riddle. **I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Auror, a life of significance, of conscience.

_The Minister walks away from James, who holds his lightwand towards Riddle's head._

Are you going to kill me?

**James. **_[angry] _I would certainly like to.

**Riddle. **I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger.

_James deactivates his lightwand._

**James. **I'm going to turn you over to the Order of the Phoenix.

**Riddle. **Of course. You should, but you're not sure of their intentions, are you?

**James. **I will quickly discover the truth in all this.

**Riddle. **You have great wisdom, James. Know the power of the dark side, the power to save Lily.

_The Dark Lord of the Death Eaters Voldemort smiles, as James Potter leaves the room._

_Exit all._


	26. The Death of Mulciber

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius, chasing General Mulciber on Buckbeak. They climb down the walls of the sinkholes._

_Meanwhile, Commander Kreacher leads his troops against the Inferi Army._

_Mulciber pulls out one of his guards' weapons and uses it against Sirius. Sirius pulls the weapon from the General's grip, and begin using against him. Mulciber grabs the weapon and pulls it and Sirius onto his wheel bike. _

_The two of them zoom away, leaving Buckbeak in the dust._

_They struggle on the bike. Mulciber fires with his rifle and knocks himself and Sirius to the ground. The wheel bike falls into the sinkhole below._

_They get to their feet and duel, rifle versus electric blade. __Sirius knocks the rifle out of Mulciber's hands and hits him repeatedly. Mulciber falls and Sirius stabs him, but he pushes him away._

_Sirius falls to the ground, and Mulciber gets up. Sirius tries to get the weapon, but Mulciber slaps him aside._

**Sirius. **Aah!

_Mulciber lifts Sirius in the air. Sirius pulls Mulciber's armored chest apart, revealing his gut sac. Mulciber hits Sirius aside._

Aah!

_Sirius tries to stand, but Mulciber kicks him back down._

_Mulciber keeps trying to strike Sirius, but the Auror repeatedly dodges the General. Finally, he kicks him in the leg._

Aaah!

_Mulciber lifts Sirius in the air and tosses him over the side of the cliff._

_Sirius catches hold of the ledge, as Mulciber picks up her weapon. He advances on Sirius._

_Using the Magic, Sirius takes Mulciber's rifle, and fires on Mulciber five times._

_Mulciber bursts into flames and dies._

_Sirius climbs back up and gets to his feet. He tosses the rifle aside._

So uncivilized.

_Exit Sirius._


	27. Minerva Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Minerva, Elphias, Williamson, Dirk Cresswell, and the Floo image of Albus, in Hogwarts Castle._

**Minerva. **Minutes ago, we received confirmation from Little Hangleton: Black was successful. Mulciber is dead.

**Albus. **Time it is to execute our plan.

**Minerva. **I will personally deliver the news of Mulciber's death. It will be up to the Minister to cede his emergency powers back over to the Wizengamot.

**Albus. **Forget not the existence of Voldemort. Anticipate your actions he may. Masters will be necessary, if the Lord of the Death Eaters you must face.

**Minerva. **I have chosen four of our best. Master Doge, Master Williamson, and Master Cresswell are all here, in the castle. They are prepared already.

**Albus. **What about Potter? The Chosen One.

**Minerva. **Too much of a risk. I am the fourth.

_Albus nods._

**Albus. **On watch you have been too long, my Trainee. Rest you must.

**Minerva. **I will, Headmaster, when the Ministry is safe once more. We are waiting only for your vote.

**Albus. **Very well, then. Have my vote you do. May the Magic be with you.

_Exit Albus._

**Minerva. **And with you, Headmaster.

_Enter James._

**James. **Professor . . . Professor McGonagall . . .

_Minerva rushes to James's side, looking concerned._

**Minerva. **Potter? What's wrong? Are you hurt?

**James. **Sirius . . . ? I need to talk to _Sirius_.

**Minerva. **Sirius is operational in Little Hangleton. We have just received word that he has destroyed General Mulciber. We are on our way to make sure the Minister returns emergency powers back to the Wizengamot.

**James. **He won't give up this power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Minister Riddle is a Death Eater.

**Minerva. **A Death Eater?

**James. **Yes. The one we've been looking for.

**Minerva. **How do you know this?

**James. **He knows the ways of the Magic. He's been trained to use the dark side.

**Minerva. **Are you sure?

**James. **Absolutely.

**Minerva. **Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Order of the Phoenix is to survive.

**James. **Professor. The Minister is very powerful. You're going to need my help if you are going to arrest him.

**Minerva. **For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion, young Potter. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.

**James. **I must go, Professor.

**Minerva. **No. If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here.

**James. **_[reluctant] _Yes, Professor.

**Minerva. **Wait for us in the Order Headquarters until we return.

**James. **Yes, Professor.

_Exit Minerva, Elphias, Williamson, and Dirk._

_James moves into the Order Headquarters, and waits alone, thinking of Lily._

_Suddenly, he hears something._

**Voldemort.** _[via Sonorus] _You do know, don't you, that if the Aurors destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.

_James makes his decision and heads for the landing bay._

_Enter Marlene McKinnon._

**Marlene. **James. Thank you for what you have done. The Order of the Phoenix is in your debt, the whole galaxy, as well.

**James. **McKinnon. Get out of my way.

_Marlene tries to calm James._

**Marlene. **Hogwarts Castle is sealed, James. The door is code-locked.

**James. **And you're in the way of the pad.

_As Marlene steps aside, James punches the code angrily._

**Marlene. **If Riddle retaliates, is not your place here, to help with our defense?

**James. **I am the _Chosen One_. My place is _there_. I have to be there. That's the prophecy, isn't it? _I have to be there _. . .

**Marlene. **James. Why? The Masters are the best of the Order. What can you possibly do?

_The door opens._

**James. **I am the Chosen One. Prophecy can't be changed. I will do . . .

_Marlene reaches for James, but the Auror pushes her hand away._

I will do what I am _supposed _to do.

_Exit all._


	28. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Elphias, Williamson, and Dirk, outside Hogwarts Castle._

**Dirk. **I'd feel better if Albus were here, or even Black. In the Forbidden Forest, Sirius and I . . .

**Williamson. **Albus is pinned down on Minsk, and Black is out of contact in Little Hangleton. The Dark Lord has revealed himself, and we dare not hesitate. Think not of _if_, Master Cresswell. This duty has fallen to us. We will suffice. We will suffice. We will have to.

**Elphias. **Peace. McGonagall is coming.

_Enter Minerva._

**Minerva. **Master McKinnon and Caretaker Pringle will direct the castle's defense. We are shutting down all nav beacons and signal lights, we have armed the older Trainees, and all blast doors are sealed and code-locked. It's time to go.

**Elphias. **And Potter? What of the Chosen One?

**Minerva. **I have sent him to the Order Headquarters until our return. He has done his duty, Masters. Now we shall do ours.

_The Aurors mount their broom._

**Dirk. **I'd _still _feel better if Albus were here . . .

_The Aurors fly toward the Ministry Headquarters, where they make their way to the Minister's office._

_Enter Lord Voldemort, in his façade as Minister for Magic Tom Riddle._

**Voldemort. **Professor McGonagall. This is a pleasant surprise. I take it General Mulciber has been destroyed, then. I must say you're here sooner than expected.

**Minerva. **Hardly a surprise, Minister. And it will be pleasant for neither of us.

**Voldemort. **I'm sorry? Master Cresswell, hello. Master Doge, greetings. I trust you are well, Master Williamson. I see your horn has regrown. I'm very glad. What brings four Auror Masters to my office at this hour?

**Minerva. **We know who you are, what you are. We are here to take you into custody.

**Voldemort. **I beg your pardon? What I am? When last I checked, I was Minister for Magic of the Ministry you are sworn to serve. I hope I misunderstand what you mean by _custody_, Professor McGonagall. It smacks of treason.

_The four Aurors ignite their lightwands._

**Minerva. **In the name of the Council of Magical Law, you're under arrest, Minister.

**Voldemort. **Really, Professor McGonagall, you can't be serious. On what charge?

**Minerva. **You're a Death Eater.

**Voldemort. **Am I? Even if it's true, that's hardly a crime. My philosophical outlook is a personal matter. In fact, the last time I read the parliament, we have very strict laws against this type of persecution. So I ask you again: what is my alleged crime? How do you expect to justify your mutiny before the Wizengamot? Or do you intend to arrest the Wizengamot, as well?

**Minerva. **We're not here to argue with you.

**Voldemort. **No, you're here to imprison me without trial, without even the pretense of legality. So this is the plan, at last: the Aurors are taking over the Ministry.

**Minerva. **Come with us . . . now.

**Voldemort. **I shall do no such thing. If you intend to murder me, you can do so right here.

**Minerva. **Don't try to resist.

**Voldemort. **Resist? How could I possibly resist? This is _murder_, you Auror traitors. How can _I _be any threat to you? _[to Williamson] _Master Williamson. You're the Legilimens. What am I thinking right now?

_Williamson frowns and cocks his head._

_Voldemort ignites his own lightwand._

Yaaah!

_Voldemort moves in and decapitates Williamson._

**Dirk. **_[gasps] _Williamson . . .

_Voldemort strikes down Elphias._

**Elphias. **It doesn't . . . hurt . . .

_He dies._

_Voldemort stands back, in the façade of a frightened old man._

**Voldemort. **Help! Help! Security, someone! Help me! Murder! Treason!

_Voldemort smiles and stabs through his desk, deactivating the listening device that has recorded this conversation._

That's enough of _that_.

_Voldemort approaches Minerva and Dirk._

If you only knew how long I have been waiting for this . . .

_Voldemort duels Minerva and Dirk._

_Voldemort stabs Dirk._

**Dirk. **O! Aah!

_He dies._

_Minerva and Voldemort move through the Minister's office, slashing their blades._

_It is clear that Minerva underestimated Voldemort's power. She is struggling to defeat the Death Eater. Meanwhile, Voldemort is struggling to defeat Minerva._

_Neither one noticed James's broom land on the landing platform outside._

_With a slash of her lightwand, Minerva shatters the glass of Voldemort's window. She then kicks Voldemort to the ground. The Death Eater drops his lightwand, and it falls down into the city below. Minerva now has Voldemort cornered, her lightwand pointed in his face._

_Enter James._

**Minerva. **For all your power, you are no Auror. All you are, my Lord, is under arrest.

**Voldemort. **James. I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Aurors are taking over.

**Minerva. **Save your twisted words, my Lord. There are no politicians here. The oppression of the Death Eaters will never return. It's over. You have lost. You lost for the same reason the Death Eaters always lose: defeated by your own fear.

**Voldemort. **Fool. _Fool_. Do you think the fear you feel is _mine_?

_Voldemort shoots a burst of crimson light at Minerva. The Auror deflects it back onto Voldemort with her lightwand._

**Minerva. **James. James, help me. This is your chance.

**Voldemort. **_[to James] _Destroy the traitor. This was never an arrest. It's an _assassination_. He is a traitor, James. Destroy him.

**Minerva. **He is the traitor. You are the Chosen One, James. Take him. It's your _destiny_.

**James. **Destiny . . .

**Voldemort. **I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose.

**Minerva. **Don't listen to him, James.

_Voldemort's once-handsome face is quickly vanishing._

**Voldemort. **Don't let her kill me. I can't hold it in longer. I can't. I'm weak. I'm too weak. James. Help me. Help me.

_As the lightning vanishes, Voldemort's face is now bald and pale with slits for nostrils and blood-red catlike eyes._

I can't hold on any longer.

**Minerva. **I am going to end this once and for all.

**James. **You can't. He must stand trial.

**Minerva. **A trial would be a joke. He has control of the Council and the courts.

**James. **So are you going to kill all of _them_, too? Like he _said _you would?

**Minerva. **He is too dangerous to be kept alive. If you could have taken _Yaxley _alive, would you have?

**James. **That was _different _. . .

**Minerva. **You can explain the difference after he's dead.

**Voldemort. **I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please.

**James. **It's not the Auror way. He must live.

_Minerva raises her lightwand._

**Voldemort. **_[feigning fear] _Please. Don't.

**James. **I need him. I need him alive. I need him to save _Lily_.

**Voldemort. **Please. Don't.

_Minerva is about to strike._

**James. **No!

_James ignites his lightwand, and slices off Minerva's 'wand arm. Her lightwand goes flying out the window._

_Voldemort smiles and shoots out more lightning at the defenseless Auror. His voice turns cold and high-pitched._

**Voldemort. **Power! Unlimited power!

_The lightning pushes Minerva out the window, towards her death._

_James drops to the ground. _

**James. **What have I done? What have I done?

_Voldemort stands up, and approaches James._

**Voldemort. **You're fulfilling your destiny, James. The Aurors are traitors. You saved the Ministry from their treachery. You can see that, can't you?

**James. **You were right. Why didn't I know?

**Voldemort. **You couldn't have. They cloaked themselves in deception, my boy. Because they feared your power, they could never trust you.

**James. **Sirius . . . Sirius trusts me . . .

**Voldemort. **Not enough to tell you of their plot. I do not fear your power, James. I _embrace _it. You are the greatest of the Aurors. You can be the greatest of the Death Eaters. I believe that, James. I believe in _you_. _I _trust you. I _trust _you. I trust _you_.

_James looks up at Voldemort's inhuman face._

Now come inside.

_James and Voldemort enter the Minister's office._

_[sighs] _And so the mask becomes the man. I shall miss the face of Tom Riddle, I think. But for our purpose, the face of Voldemort will serve. Yes, it will serve.

_Voldemort dons his black Death Eater robes._

_James frowns at Voldemort's casual use of the Magic._

You must learn to cast off the petty restraints that the Aurors have tried to place upon your power. James, it's time. I need you to help me restore order to the galaxy. Join me. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Magic.

**James. **I . . . I can't.

**Voldemort. **Of course you can.

**James. **_[shakes his head] _I . . . came to save your life, sir. Not to betray my friends . . .

**Voldemort. **_[snorts] __What _friends?

_Voldemort sits, his hands folded over his desk._

And do you think that task is finished, my boy? Do you think that killing one traitor will end treason? Do you think the Aurors will ever stop until I am dead?

_James looks down._

It's them or me, James. Or perhaps I should put it more plainly: It's them or _Lily._

_James makes his right hand into a fist._

**James. **It's just . . . It's not . . . easy, that's all. I have . . . I've been an Auror so long . . .

**Voldemort. **There is a place within you, my boy, a place as briskly clean as ice on a mountaintop, cool and remote. Find that high place, and look down within yourself, breathe that clean, icy air as you regard your guilt and shame. Do not deny them; observe them. Take your horror in your hands and look at it. Examine your phenomenon. Smell it. Taste it. Come to know it as only you can, for it is yours, and it is precious.

_James closes his eyes._

You have found it, my boy: I can feel you there. That cold distance, the mountaintop within yourself . . . that is the first key to the power of the Death Eaters.

_James opens his eyes._

**James. **Yes.

**Voldemort. **Yes to what, my boy?

**James. **Yes, I want your knowledge.

**Voldemort. **Good. Good.

**James. **I want your power. I want the power to stop death.

**Voldemort. **To cheat death is a power only my Master truly achieved. But if we work together, I know we will discover the secret.

**James. **The Aurors betrayed you. The Aurors betrayed both of us.

**Voldemort. **As you say. Are you ready?

**James. **I am. I give myself to you. I pledge myself to your teachings. Take me as your apprentice. Teach me. Lead me. Be my Master.

**Voldemort. **Good. Good. The Magic is strong with you. A powerful Death Eater you will become. Kneel before me, James Potter.

_James kneels before Voldemort._

It is your will to join your destiny forever with the Order of the Death Eaters?

**James. **Yes.

**Voldemort. **Then it is done. You are now one with the Order of the Death Eaters. Henceforth, you shall be known as Severus . . . Snape.

**James. **Thank you, my Master.

**Voldemort. **Rise.

_The newly proclaimed Death Eater Severus Snape rises._

_Exit all._


	29. Lord Snape's First Mission

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_As miles away on Minx, Albus senses the death of his colleagues, the Death Eater Severus Snape stands before his dark-robed Master Lord Voldemort. _

_Voldemort pulls his hood over his pale face._

**Voldemort. **Because the Order did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Auror with no knowledge of their plot. When the Aurors learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators.

**Snape. **I agree. The Order's next move will be against the Wizengamot.

**Voldemort. **Every single Auror, including your friend Sirius Black, is now an enemy of the Ministry.

**Snape. **I understand, Master.

**Voldemort.** We must move quickly. The Aurors are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to Hogwarts Castle. You will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Snape. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Lily.

**Snape. **What about the other Aurors spread out across the galaxy?

**Voldemort. **Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Aurors in the Castle, go to the Hogsmeade region. Wipe out Peter Pettigrew and the other separatist leaders. Once more, the Death Eaters shall rule the galaxy. And we shall have peace.

_Lord Voldemort smiles evilly._

_Severus Snape leaves the Minister's office and leads Commander Prongs and his troops onto Hogwarts Castle._

_Exit Voldemort._

_Enter Apollyon Pringle, caretaker of Hogwarts Castle._

**Pringle. **James. James, what's happened? Where are the Masters?

**Snape. **Where is Marlene McKinnon?

**Pringle. **In the North Tower. We felt something happen in the Magic, something awful. She's searching the Magic in deep meditation, trying get some feel for what's going on . . . Something _has _happened, hasn't it?

_Pringle notices the clone troops (led by Commander Prongs) behind Snape._

James. What's going on? Something's happened, something horrible. How bad _is _it . . . ?

_Snape ignites his lightwand and strikes down Pringle._

_He dies._

**Snape. **You have no idea . . .

_Exit all._


	30. Order 66

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The battle of Little Hangleton is still going on. A clone soldier is tending to a wounded soldier._

**First Clone. **Over here. Hurry.

_Many clones fight, many are killed._

_In the midst of all this, Sirius enters the battle, riding Buckbeak the hippogriff._

**Sirius. **_[to Kreacher] _Commander. Contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels.

**Kreacher. **Very good, sir. Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this.

_Commander Kreacher hands Sirius his lightwand._

**Sirius. **Ah. Ah, yes. No, er, need to mention this to James, is there, Kreacher?

**Kreacher. **_[grins] _Is that an order, sir?

_Sirius shakes his head._

**Sirius. **Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here. You'll notice I _did _manage to leave a few Inferi for you . . .

**Kreacher. **Yes, sir.

_Kreacher's transmitter buzzes._

Go on ahead, General. We'll be right behind you.

_Sirius and Buckbeak move off into battle._

_Enter the Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Voldemort. **Commander Kreacher. The time has come. Execute Order 66.

**Kreacher. **Yes, my Lord.

_Exit Lord Voldemort._

_[aside]_ Would it have been too much to ask for the order to have come through _before _I gave him back the bloody _lightwand_ . . . ? [to_ the other clones] _Blast him!

_The clones fire on Sirius, and both he and Buckbeak fall down into the sinkhole below._

_Buckbeak dies._

_Miles away, on Egypt, General Caradoc Dearborn leads his own troops, led by Commander Mad-Eye, to battle._

**Caradoc. **Come on!

_As Caradoc runs, the clones ready their weapons. Caradoc turns, and tries to deflect fire from both clones and Inferi. _

_It is impossible. He falls and dies._

_On Salem, Commander Phoenix's troops fire and kill General Emmeline Vance and Commander Katie Bell._

_On Minx, Albus is left with severe heartache as he senses his fellow Aurors' deaths, while Commander Everard shoots and kills General Dilys Derwent nearby._

_On Stoatshead Hill, General Sturgis Podmore leads his troops to battle._

_Lord Voldemort appears before his clone commander._

**Voldemort. **Execute Order 66.

**Second Clone. **It will be done, my Lord.

_The clone fires and Sturgis's broom explodes. He dies._

_On Chudley, General Hestia Jones flies alongside Commander Dedalus and Captain Diggle. Dedalus and Diggle fall back. The two clones fire and kill General Hestia Jones._

_While this occurs, the battle of Minx is still happening. Albus, Hagrid, Maxime, Commander Percival, and another clone watch the battle fall out._

**Percival. **_[to Voldemort] _It will be done, my Lord.

_Voldemort's image vanishes._

_He and his partner sneak up behind Albus, rifles leveled. _

_The Auror Headmaster jumps into the air and kills both clones._

**Hagrid. **Raaaargghh!

**Maxime. **Yaaanghhh!

_Hagrid and Maxime pick up General Albus and exit._

_On London, clones fight and kill Aurors. Lord Severus Snape enters the Order Headquarters._

_Enter Younglings._

**Youngling. **Professor Potter. There are too many of them. What are we going to do?

_Snape ignites his lightwand and kills every single Auror youngling._

_In Lily's apartment, Lily watches Hogwarts Castle burst into flames._

_Enter Percy._

**Percy. **The Minister's office indicated Master James returned to Hogwarts Castle. Don't worry, milady. I'm sure he'll be all right.

_Exit Percy._

_Lily cries._

_Senator Charles Granger approaches Hogwarts Castle, which is burning._

_Granger curses._

_Granger contacts his deputy, Harfang Longbottom._

_Enter the Floo image of Harfang Longbottom._

**Granger. **Longbottom.

**Longbottom. **Yes, my lord?

**Granger. **Route an alert to Ministry security. Hogwarts Castle is on fire.

**Longbottom. **Yes, sir. We know. Ministry security has announced a state of martial law, and the castle is under lockdown. There's been some kind of Auror rebellion.

**Granger. **What are you talking about? That's impossible. Why aren't there firebrooms onstation?

**Longbottom. **I don't have any details, my lord. We only know what Ministry security is telling me.

**Granger. **Look, I'm right on top of it. I'm going down there to find out what's happening.

**Longbottom. **My lord, I wouldn't recommend it . . .

**Granger. **I won't take any chances. Speaking of not taking any chances, Captain: order the duty crew onto the _Granger _and get her engines warm. I've got a bad feeling about this.

**Longbottom. **Sir?

**Granger. **Just do it.

_Exit Longbottom._

_Granger lands his broom on the Hogwarts landing platform._

_He gets off his broom._

_Enter Commander Prongs and his troops._

**Granger. **What's going on here?

**Prongs. **There's been a rebellion, sir. Don't worry. The situation is under control.

**Granger. **Under control? Where are the security teams? What is the _army _doing here?

**Prongs. **I'm sorry. I can't talk about that, sir.

**Granger. **Has there been some kind of attack on the castle?

**Prongs. **I'm sorry. I can't talk about that, sir.

**Granger. **Listen to me, Commander, I am a Senator of the Ministry of Magic, and I am late for a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix . . .

**Prongs. **The Order of the Phoenix is not in session, sir.

**Granger. **Maybe you should let me see for myself.

_The clones gather together to block Granger's path._

**Prongs. **I'm sorry, sir. Entry is forbidden.

**Granger. **I am a _Senator _. . .

_Prongs holds a rifle in Granger's face._

Yes, sir. And it's time for you to leave, sir.

**Granger. **And so it is.

_Granger climbs into his broom._

_Enter Malcolm, lightwand activated._

**Prongs. **Get him! Get him!

_Malcolm fights off the clones, managing to kill five. But finally one clone shoots and kills him._

**Granger. **No!

**Prongs. **No witnesses. Kill him.

_Granger takes off on his broom._

_The clones fire at him, but he escapes._

_Granger contacts Longbottom._

**Granger. **Longbottom. Granger to Longbottom. Come in, Captain.

_Enter the Floo image of Longbottom._

**Longbottom. **Longbottom here, sir.

**Granger. **It's worse than I thought. Far worse than you've heard. Send someone to King's Cross . . . No, strike that. Go yourself. Take five men and go to the station. I know at least one Auror broom is on the ground there. Williamson brought in _Magical Brethren_ late last night. I need you to steal his homing beacon.

**Longbottom. **Steal his beacon? Why?

**Granger. **No time to explain. Get the beacon and meet me at the _Granger_. We're leaving the region . . . while we still can.

_Exit all._


	31. The Surviving Aurors

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_While Sirius swims out of the water and begins to climb the walls of the sinkhole, a couple clones pass by looking for Albus. They see fallen half-giants._

**First Clone. **All these half-giants are dead. Move to the east.

**Second Clone. **Yes, sir.

_Exit Clones._

_Hagrid and Maxime stand and take Albus to an escape pod._

**Maxime. **Aaaagghh!

**Albus. **Good-bye, Olympe Maxime. Good-bye, Rubeus Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **Haaangghh!

**Albus. **Miss you I will.

**Hagrid. **Enngghh.

**Maxime. **Urghh.

**Hagrid. **Anngghh.

_The half-giants continue conversing in their language until Albus' escape pod takes off._

_Far off, on London, Granger and Longbottom take off in their broomship _Granger IV_._

**Granger. **Hopefully, we'll be able to intercept a few Aurors before they walk into this catastrophe. Since when do Hit Wizards guard Ministry brooms?

**Longbottom. **I don't know, sir. I have a feeling there are some Senators whom Riddle doesn't want leaving the region.

**Granger. **Thank Merlin I'm not one of them . . . yet. Did you get the beacon?

**Longbottom. **Yes, sir. No one even tried to stop us. The clones at King's Cross seemed confused . . . like they're not quite sure who's in charge.

**Granger. **That will change soon . . . too soon. We'll all know who's in charge. Prepare to raise broom.

**Longbottom. **Back to Scotland, sir?

**Granger. **Minsk. There's no way to know if any Aurors have lived through this. But if I had to bet on one, my money would be on Albus.

_Exit Granger and Longbottom._

_On Little Hangleton, Sirius sneaks past the clones._

**Kreacher. **_[to Third Clone] _Did you find Black?

**Third Clone. **Sir. No one could have survived that fall.

**Kreacher. **Start loading your men on the brooms. Move it.

_Exit Clones._

_Sirius jumps onto Mulciber's broom._

_He takes off, and flies away from Little Hangleton._

_Sirius tries to contact the Aurors._

**Sirius. **Emergency Code 913. I have no contact on any frequency.

_Enter faltering Floo image of Senator Granger._

**Granger. **Master Black.

**Sirius. **Repeat.

**Granger.** Master Black.

_Granger's image becomes clear._

**Sirius. **Senator Granger. My clone troops turned on me. I need help.

**Granger. **We have just rescued Master Albus. It appears that this has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates.

_Exit all._


	32. Wait for Me

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Lily and Percy stand outside Lily's apartment._

_Enter Snape and Hedwig._

_Lily and Snape embrace._

**Percy. **Hedwig. Are you all right? What is going on?

**Hedwig. **Nobody tells me anything.

**Percy. **Of course not. You don't keep up your end of the conversation.

**Hedwig. **The factors don't balance.

**Percy. **You can't possibly be more confused than I am.

**Hedwig. **You're right. _Nobody _can be more confused than you are.

**Percy. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, very funny. Hush. Not so loud.

**Lily. **_[to Snape} _Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on Hogwarts Castle. You could see the smoke from here.

**Snape. **I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe.

**Lily. **What's happening?

**Snape. **The Aurors have tried to overthrow the Ministry.

**Lily. **I can't believe that.

**Snape. **I saw Professor McGonagall attempt to assassinate the Minister myself.

**Lily. **Oh, James! What are you going to do?

_Snape turns away from her._

**Snape. **I will not betray the Ministry.

_Snape turns back to Lily._

My loyalties lie with the Minister. And the Wizengamot. And with you.

**Percy. **_[to Hedwig] _What's that? A rebellion? Oh, my goodness. Minerva McGonagall has tried to assassinate Minister Riddle. Can he be serious?

**Hedwig. **I don't know. James doesn't talk to me anymore.

**Percy. **_[shakes his head] _How can Professor McGonagall be an assassin? She has such impeccable manners.

**Hedwig. **Like I told you: the factors don't add up.

**Percy. **I've been hearing the most awful rumors. They're saying the government is going to _banish _us, banish _droids_. Can you imagine?

**Hedwig. **Don't believe everything you hear.

**Percy. **Shh. Not so loud.

**Hedwig. **I'm only saying that we don't know the truth.

**Percy. **Of course we don't. And we likely never will.

**Lily. **_[to Snape] _What about Sirius?

**Snape. **I don't know. Many Aurors have been killed. We can hope that he has remained loyal to the Minister.

**Lily. **What happens now?

**Snape. **All Aurors are required to surrender themselves immediately. Those who resist . . . are being dealt with.

**Lily. **James. They're your _family _. . .

**Snape. **They're traitors. _You're _my family, you and the baby.

**Lily. **How can _all _of them be traitors . . . ?

**Snape. **They're not the only ones. There were Senators in this as well.

**Lily. **James. I'm afraid.

**Snape. **_[smiles] _Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.

**Lily. **To _me_?

**Snape. **You need to distance yourself from your . . . friends in the Wizengamot, Lily. It's very important to avoid even the appearance of disloyalty.

**Lily. **James. You sound like you're _threatening _me . . .

**Snape. **This is a dangerous time. We are all judged by the company we keep.

**Lily. **But I've opposed the war. I opposed Riddle's emergency powers. I publicly called him a _threat to democracy_.

**Snape. **That's all behind us now.

**Lily. **_What _is? What I've done? Or democracy?

**Snape. **Lily . . .

**Lily. **Am I under suspicion?

**Snape. **Riddle and I have discussed you already. You're in the clear, so long as you avoid . . . inappropriate associations.

**Lily. **How am I _in the clear_?

**Snape. **Because you're with _me_, because I _say _you are.

_Lily looks up, horrified._

**Lily. **You told him.

**Snape. **He knew.

**Lily. **James . . .

**Snape. **There's no more need for secrets, Lily. Don't you see? _I'm not an Auror anymore. _There _aren't _any Aurors. There's just _me_.

_Snape takes Lily's hand._

And you, and our child.

**Lily. **Then we can go, can't we? We can leave this region, go somewhere we can be _together_ . . . somewhere _safe_.

**Snape. **We'll be together _here_. You _are _safe. I have _made _you safe.

**Lily. **Safe. As long as Riddle doesn't change his mind.

**Snape. **Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Minister has given me a very important mission. The separatists have gathered on the Hogsmeade region. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise.

_They kiss._

Please wait for me.

**Lily. **Always, James. Forever. Come back to me, my love. Come back to me.

**Snape. **_[smiles] _You say that like I'm already gone.

_Snape gets on his broom, next to Hedwig._

**Hedwig. **See? It's as I said. He doesn't even look at me anymore. What has happened to that young man's manners?

**Percy. **Well, he is under a lot of stress, Hedwig.

**Hedwig. **Something has changed about James. This is not the man I've served these past years.

**Percy. **Take care, my little friend.

_Snape and Hedwig take off into the air._

_Percy approaches Lily._

Oh, milady! Is there anything I might do?

**Lily. **No thank you, Percy.

**Percy. **Oh, I feel so helpless.

_Lily nods._

**Lily. **I know, Percy. We all do.

_Exit Percy._


	33. On the Granger IV

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Senator Charles Granger, General Albus, and General Sirius Black, on board the _Granger IV_._

**Sirius. **How many other Aurors have survived?

**Albus. **Heard from no one have we.

**Granger. **I saw thousands of troops attack Hogwarts Castle. That's why I went looking for Albus.

**Sirius. **Have we had any contact from the Castle?

**Albus. **Received a coded retreat message we have.

**Granger. **It requests that all Aurors return to the Castle. It says the war is over.

**Sirius. **Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall in the trap and be killed.

**Albus. **Hmmm. Suggest dismantling the coded retreat message do you?

**Sirius. **Yes, Headmaster. There's too much at stake.

**Albus. **I agree. And a little more knowledge might light our way.

_Exit all._


	34. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter the Separatist Council: Wormtail, Griphook, Aragog, Selwyn, Cuthbert Mockridge, and Madam Edgecombe, with the Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Wormtail. **The plan has gone as promised, my Lord. This is a glorious day for the galaxy.

**Voldemort. **Yes, indeed. Thanks, in great part, to you, Wormtail, and to your associates of the Floo Network and Gringotts Bank. And, of course, Archduke Aragog. You have all performed magnificently. Have your Inferi armies completed shutdown?

**Wormtail. **Yes, my Lord. Nearly an hour ago.

**Voldemort. **Excellent. You will be handsomely rewarded. Has my new apprentice, Severus Snape, arrived?

**Wormtail. **His broom touched down only a moment ago.

**Voldemort. **Good, good. I have left your reward in his hands. He will take care of you.

_Exit all._


	35. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The _Granger IV _nears London._

**Longbottom. **_[to Granger] _We're receiving a message from the Minister's office, sir.

**Granger. **Send it through.

**Longbottom. **Yes, sir.

_Enter the Floo image of Madam._

**Bones. **Senator Granger. The Minister for Magic requests your presence at a special session of Wizengamot.

**Granger. **I will be there.

**Bones. **He will be expecting you.

_Exit Bones._

**Granger. **_[to Sirius and Albus] _Could be a trap.

**Sirius. **I don't think so. The Minister will not be able to control the thousands of regions without keeping the Wizengamot intact.

**Albus. **If a special session of Wizengamot there is, easier for us to enter Hogwarts Castle it will.

_As they land on London, Severus Snape lands on Hogsmeade._

_Snape and Hedwig get off the broom._

**Snape. **Hedwig. Stay with the broom.

_Hedwig stays with the broom, while Snape enters the separatist war room._

**Wormtail. **Welcome, Lord Snape. We've been expecting you.

_As Snape closes all of the doors, Sirius and Albus infiltrate Hogwarts Castle by killing all the clones standing guard._

_Exit all._


	36. The Separatist Massacre

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Lord Voldemort, a.k.a Minister Tom Riddle, stands addressing the Wizengamot._

**Voldemort. **And the Auror Rebellion has been foiled.

_Enter Granger._

**Granger. **_[to Lily] _What's happened?

**Lily. **The Minister's been elaborating about a plot by the Aurors to overthrow the Wizengamot. He's been presenting evidence all afternoon.

**Granger. **It's a lie.

**Voldemort. **Any remaining Aurors will be hunted down and defeated.

_Applause runs through the Wizengamot._

_Meanwhile, Sirius and Albus are going through Hogwarts Castle, studying the corpses of the Aurors._

**Sirius. **Not even the younglings survived.

_Sirius and Yoda approach the body of Alphard Black._

Master Albus. It's the _Troll _. . .

**Albus. **Abandon his young students Alphard Black would not.

**Sirius. **He was my lightwand instructor . . .

**Albus. **And his was I. Cripple us grief will, if let it we do.

**Sirius. **I know. But . . . it's one thing to know a friend is dead, Master Albus. It's another to find his _body _. . .

**Albus. **Yes. Yes, it is. _[indicates the body of Nigel Wolpert] _Killed not by clones, this Trainee. By a lightwand, he was.

**Sirius. **Who . . . who could have done this?

_Miles away, on Hogsmeade, Griphook approaches Snape._

**Griphook. **Welcome, Lord Snape. On behalf of the leadership of the Brotherhood of Goblins, let me be the first to . . .

_Snape ignites his lightwand._

**Snape. **Very well. You will be the first.

_Snape approaches Griphook._

**Griphook.** You're . . . you're _James Potter_!

_Snape stabs Griphook. The goblin dies._

**Snape. **The resemblance is deceptive.

_Aragog tries to flee, but he becomes Snape's next victim._

_Mockridge falls before Snape._

**Mockridge. **We were promised a _reward _. . . a h-h-_handsome _reward . . .

**Snape. **I am your reward. You don't find me handsome?

**Mockridge. **_Please! Pleee _. . .

_Snape kills him._

_Edgecombe and the Animagi turn to flee from the Death Eater._

_Snape approaches Edgecombe._

**Edgecombe. **Please, I'll give you _anything, anything you want_.

_Snape kills her._

**Snape. **Thank you.

_As Snape is killing separatists, his eyes briefly turn black, like black holes._

_Exit all._


	37. The New Ministry

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter the Minister, addressing the Wizengamot._

**Voldemort. **The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger.

_Applause goes through the Wizengamot once more._

_Back on Hogsmeade, Severus Snape continues chopping down not only separatists but Inferi as well._

**Selwyn. **Stop! Enough! We _surrender_, do you understand? You can't just _kill _us . . .

**Snape. **_[smiles] _Can't I?

**Selwyn. **We're unarmed! We surrender! Please . . . please, you're an _Auror_!

**Snape. **You fought a war to destroy the Aurors. Congratulations on your success.

_Snape kills him._

_As his apprentice fulfills his orders, Voldemort continues his speech._

**Voldemort. **In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Ministry shall be reorganized into the first imperialized Ministry for a safe and secure society.

_The newly proclaimed Dark Lord of the Imperial Ministry of Magic smiles as the Wizengamot cheers._

**Granger. **What are they doing? Do they understand what they're _cheering _for?

_Lily shakes her head._

**Voldemort. **We are a New Ministry that will continue to be ruled by this august body. We are a Ministry that will never return to the political maneuvering and corruption that have wounded us so deeply. We are a Ministry that will be directed by a _single _sovereign, chosen for _life_.

_The Wizengamot cheers._

We are a Ministry ruled by the _majority_, a Ministry ruled by a new parliament. A Ministry of _laws_, not of politicians. A Ministry devoted to the preservation of a just society. We are a Ministry that will _stand ten thousand years_.

_The Wizengamot cheers._

We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as _Ministry Day_, for the sake of our _children _. . . for our children's children. For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and peace!

_The Wizengamot cheers._

Say it with me: Safety, security, justice, and peace! Safety, security, justice, and peace!

_The Wizengamot chants wildly._

**Lily. **_[to herself] _So this is how liberty dies . . . with thunderous applause.

**Granger. **We cannot let this happen.

**Lily. **No. We have to. Mad-Eye Moody has already been arrested, and Lorcan McLaird, and it won't be long until the entire Order of Merlin is declared enemies of the state. You stayed off that list for good reason. Don't add your name by what you do today.\

**Granger. **But I can't just stand by and _watch _. . .

**Lily. **You're right. You can't just watch. You have to vote _for _him.

**Granger. **What?

**Lily. **Charles. It's the only way. It's the only hope you have of remaining in a position to do _anyone _any good. Vote for Riddle. Vote for this new Ministry. Make Millicent Bagnold vote for him too. Be good little Senators. Mind your manners and keep your heads down. And keep doing all those things we can't talk about. All those things I can't know. _Promise_ me, Charles.

**Granger. **Lily. What you're talking about, what we're _not _talking about . . . it could take _twenty years_. Are you under suspicion? What are you going to do?

**Lily. **Never mind me. I don't know I'll live that long.

_Exit all._


	38. Sirius Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Snape, facing down the last separatist - Peter Pettigrew._

**Wormtail. **The war is over. Lord Voldemort promised us peace. We only want . . .

_Snape raises his blade._

**Snape. **The transmission was garbled.

_Snape kills Wormtail._

He promised you would be left in pieces.

_The Death Eater grins evilly._

_On London, Sirius stands in a large computer area as Albus looks on._

**Sirius.** I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Aurors to stay away.

**Albus.** Good. For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take.

_Albus turns to go._

**Sirius. **Wait, Headmaster. There is something I must know.

**Albus. **If into the Pensieve you go, only pain will you find.

**Sirius. **I must know, Master.

_Sirius sees a recording of Lord Severus Snape - the former James Potter - fighting and killing Auror Swordsmaster Alphard Black and Auror Commanders Nigel Wolpert and Natalie MacDonald._

It can't be. It can't be.

_The past Snape kneels before a Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Snape. **The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Voldemort. And the Library is secure. Our ancient holocrons are again in the hands of the Death Eaters.

**Voldemort. **Good. Good. Together, we shall master every secret of the Magic. You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?

**Snape. **Yes, my Master.

**Voldemort. **Lord Snape. Your skills are unmatched by any Death Eater before you. Go forth, my boy. Go forth and bring peace to our Ministry.

**Sirius. **I can't watch any more.

_The recording vanishes._

**Albus. **Warned you were.

**Sirius. **I should have let them _shoot _me . . .

**Albus. **What?

**Sirius. **No. That was already too late. It was already too late at Borneo. The snake, on Spinner's End . . . I should have died _there _. . . before I ever _brought _him here . . .

**Albus. **Stop this you will. _Make _an Auror fall one cannot. Beyond even Lord Voldemort this is. _Chose _this Potter did.

_Sirius lowers his head._

**Sirius. **And I'm afraid I might know why.

**Albus. **Why? _Why _matters not. There is no _why_. There is only a Lord of the Death Eaters, and his apprentice. Two Death Eaters, and two Aurors. Destroy the Death Eaters we must.

**Sirius. **Send me to kill the Dark Lord. I will not kill James. I can't.

**Albus. **To face this Lord Voldemort strong enough you are not. Die you will . . . and painfully.

**Sirius. **He is like my brother. I cannot do it.

**Albus. **Twisted by the dark side young Potter has become. The boy you trained gone he is. Consumed by Severus Snape.

**Sirius. **Headmaster. I don't know where the Dark Lord has sent him. I don't know where to look.

**Albus. **Use your feelings, Sirius, and find him you will. To visit our new Dark Lord, _my _job will be.

_Sirius stares at Albus._

**Sirius. **Riddle faced Minerva and Elphias and Dirk and Williamson - four of the greatest swordsmen our Order has ever produced . . . by _himself_. Even both of us together wouldn't have a chance.

**Albus. **True. But both of us apart, a chance we might _create_ . . .

_Exit all._


	39. Sirius Tells Lily the Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Percy watches Sirius question Lily._

**Sirius. **When was the last time you saw him?

**Lily. **Yesterday.

**Sirius. **And do you know where he is now?

**Lily. **No.

**Sirius. **I need your help, Lily. He's in grave danger.

**Lily. **From the Death Eaters?

**Sirius. **From himself. Lily. James has turned to the dark side.

**Lily. **You're wrong! How could you even say that?

**Sirius. **I have seen a Pensieve memory of his . . . killing younglings.

**Lily. **Not James. He couldn't.

**Sirius. **He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Minister is behind everything, including the war. Tom Riddle is the Death Eater we've been looking for. After the death of Count Yaxley, James became his new apprentice.

**Lily. **I don't believe you.

_Lily drops onto the couch._

I can't.

_Sirius sits down beside Lily._

**Sirius. **Lily. I must find him.

**Lily. **You're going to kill him, aren't you?

**Sirius. **He has become a very great threat.

**Lily. **I can't.

_Sirius stands up._

**Sirius. **_[going] _James is the father, isn't he? I'm so sorry.

_Exit Sirius._

_As miles away Snape surveys the murders he committed, __Lily and Percy head for the Spinner broomship. Captain Arthur Weasley follows._

**Weasley. **Milady. Let me come with you.

**Lily. **There is no danger. The fighting is over. And this is personal.

_Weasley bows._

**Weasley. **As you wish, milady, but I strongly disagree.

**Lily. **I'll be all right, Captain.

_Weasley gets on his broom._

This is something I must do myself. Besides, Percy will look after me.

**Percy. **Oh, dear!

_Exit Weasley._

_As Lily and Percy take off, Sirius sneaks onto the broomship._

_As the broom enters the Hogsmeade region, Sirius contacts Albus._

_Enter the Floo image of Albus._

**Albus. **Yes, Master Black?

**Sirius. **We're in the region now. Are you in position?

**Albus. **I am.

_Silence._

**Sirius. **Master Albus. If we don't see each other again . . .

**Albus. **Think not of _after_, Sirius. Always now even eternity will be.

**Sirius. **May the Magic be with you.

**Albus. **It is. And may the Magic be with you, young Sirius.

_Exit all._


	40. Sirius vs Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Severus Snape, speaking with a Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Snape. **The separatists have been taken care of, my Master.

**Voldemort. **It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy.

**Snape. **That is my sole ambition, Master.

**Voldemort. **_[scowls] _Lord Snape. I sense a disturbance in the Magic. You may be in danger.

_Snape sees Lily's ship approaching._

**Snape. **_[doubtful] _How could I be in danger, Master?

**Voldemort. **I cannot say. But the danger is real. Be mindful.

**Snape. **I will, my Master. Thank you.

_Exit Voldemort._

_Snape's lip curls into a sneer._

Be mindful. Is that the best you can do? I could get that much from Sirius . . .

_Snape heads to the landing pad to meet Lily._

_Enter Lily._

_They embrace._

I saw your broom. What are you doing out here?

**Lily. **I was so worried about you.

**Snape. **It's all right. You never need to worry about me. Didn't you understand? No one can hurt me. No one will ever hurt either of us.

**Lily. **James. He told me terrible things.

**Snape. **About me? Who would want to say bad things about me? _[laughs] _Who would dare?

**Lily. **Sirius. He said that you turned to the dark side, that you killed younglings.

_Lily looks up into Snape's cold black eyes._

**Snape. **Sirius is alive?

**Lily. **Y-yes. He . . . he said he was looking for you . . .

**Snape. **Did you tell him where I am?

**Lily. **No, James. He wants to kill you. I didn't tell him _anything_. I wouldn't . . .

**Snape. **Too bad.

**Lily. **James. What . . .

**Snape. **He's a traitor, Lily. He's an enemy of the state. He has to die.

**Lily. **Stop it. Stop _talking _like that. You're frightening me.

**Snape. **You're not the one who needs to be afraid.

**Lily. **It's like . . . it's like . . . I don't even know who you are anymore.

**Snape. **I'm the man who _loves_ you. I'm the man who would do _anything _to protect you. _Everything _I have done, I have done for _you_.

**Lily. **_[horrified] _James. What _have _you done?

**Snape. **What I have done is bring _peace _to the Ministry.

**Lily. **The Ministry is _dead_. You killed it . . . you and Riddle.

**Snape. **It needed to die.

**Lily. **James. Can't we just . . . _go_? Please. Come away with me. Come and raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.

**Snape. **Don't you see, we don't have to run away any more. I have brought peace to the Ministry. I am more powerful than the Minister. I can overthrow him. And together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be.

_Lily backs away from Snape._

**Lily. **I don't believe what I'm hearing. Sirius was right. You've changed.

**Snape. **I don't want to hear any more about Sirius. The Aurors turned against me. Don't you turn against me.

**Lily. **I don't know you anymore. James. You're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow.

**Snape. **Because of Sirius?

**Lily. **Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop now.

_Enter Sirius._

Come back. I love you!

**Snape. **_[angry] _Liar!

_Lily turns around to see Sirius._

**Lily. **No!

**Snape. **You're with him. You've brought him here to kill me.

**Lily. **No!

**Sirius. **Lily. Move away. He's not who you think he is. He _will _harm you.

**Snape. **I would thank you for this, if it were a gift of love.

**Lily. **No, James, no . . .

**Snape. **Riddle was right. Sometimes it is the closest who cannot see. I loved you too much, Lily.

_Snape uses the Magic to strangle his wife._

I loved you too much to _see _you, to see what you _are_.

_Sirius steps forward._

**Sirius. **Let her go, James.

**Lily. **_[__choking] _James!

**Sirius. **Let her go.

_Snape releases Lily. She falls to the ground, unconscious._

**Snape. **_[angry] _You've turned her against me.

**Sirius. **You have done that yourself.

_Snape throws off his cloak._

**Snape. **You will not take her from me.

_Sirius throws off his cloak._

**Sirius. **Your anger and your lust for power has already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.

**Snape. **Don't lecture me, Sirius. I see through the lies of the Aurors. I do not fear the dark side as you do.

_As Snape turns his back on Sirius, Sirius kneels down beside Lily._

I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Ministry.

_Sirius stands up._

**Sirius. **Your new Ministry?

**Snape. **Don't make me kill you.

**Sirius. **James. My allegiance is to the old Ministry, to democracy!

**Snape. **If you're not with me, then you are my enemy.

**Sirius. **Only a Death Eater deals in absolutes. The truth is never black and white. Let me take Lily to a hospital. She's hurt, James. She needs medical attention.

**Snape. **She stays.

**Sirius. **James . . .

**Snape. **_You _don't get to take her _anywhere_. You don't get to _touch _her. She's _mine_. Do you understand? It's _your_ fault, _all _of it. You made her _betray _me.

**Sirius. **James . . .

_Snape ignites his lightwand._

**Sirius. **I will do what I must.

_Sirius ignites his lightwand._

**Snape. **You will try. Yaaah!

_They duel._

_Exit all._


	41. Albus vs Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Lord Voldemort, in his office, Amelia Bones at his side._

_Enter Albus._

_The guards point their weapons on Albus, but he pushes them both aside, into unconsciousness._

**Albus. **I hear a new apprentice you have, Dark Lord. Or should I call you, Lord Voldemort.

**Voldemort. **Master Albus. You survived.

**Albus. **Surprised?

**Voldemort. **Your arrogance blinds you, Master Albus. Now, you will face the full power of the dark side.

_Albus struck by Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse, and he falls to the ground._

_Exit Bones._

_Miles away, on Hogsmeade, Sirius and Snape still duel. Their duel leads them into the separatist war room._

_Back on London, Voldemort approaches Albus's inert form and laughs._

I have waited a long time for this moment, my long-bearded friend.

_He laughs and __Albus gets to his feet._

At last the Aurors are no more.

**Albus. **Not if anything to say about it I have.

_He pushes Voldemort against the wall._

At an end your rule is, and not short enough it was.

_Voldemort tries to retreat, but Albus jumps in his way._

If so powerful you are, why leave?

_Albus ignites his lightwand._

**Voldemort. **You will not stop me. Severus Snape will become more powerful than either of us.

_Voldemort ignites his lightwand._

**Albus. **Faith in your new apprentice misplaced may be, as in your faith in the dark side of the Magic.

_They duel._

_Exit all._


	42. Battle of the Heroes

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Snape and Sirius, dueling._

_Snape has made Sirius lose his lightwand, and now has him cornered. _

**Snape. **Don't make me destroy you, Sirius. You are no match for the power of the dark side.

_Sirius kicks him back and reclaims his lightwand. _

**Sirius. **I've heard that before. But I never thought I would hear it form _you_.

_Snape jumps up and kicks Sirius backward. They both drop their lightwands._

_They began to struggle and kick each other. Finally Snape is on the ground._

_Sirius takes his lightsaber and points it at Snape._

The flaw of arrogance.

**Snape. **You hesitate. The flaw of _compassion _. . .

**Sirius. **It's not compassion. It's reverence for life, even yours. It's respect for the man you were. _[sighs] _It's regret for the man you should have been.

_Snape reclaims his lightwand and charges at Sirius._

**Snape. **I am so _sick _of your _lectures_!

_On London, the duel between Albus and Voldemort has now turned into the Wizengamot Arena._

_Voldemort pushes Albus on another pod, and puts away his lightwand. He begins tossing pods at Albus. Albus dodges them and reactivates his lightwand._

_Albus finally falls and loses his lightwand. He gets up and holds one of the pods in the air, and tosses it back at Voldemort._

_The Death Eater stops laughing and jumps out of the way._

_The battle on Hogsmeade is as fierce as ever. Snape and Sirius push each other backward, accidentally deactivating the shields that protect the citizens from the lava. The fighting immediately turns onto the balcony outside._

_Snape kicks Sirius in the chin and he falls back._

**Sirius. **O!

_On London, Voldemort shoots more lightning at Albus, who catches it and pushes it back. Finally, the force of it all pushes them both back. Voldemort manages to catch his balance, but Albus falls to the ground below._

_On Hogsmeade, the battle has been pushed to a narrow collection panel over the lava. Sirius and Snape continue their duel as lava sprays around them._

_They manage to jump onto a wider stretch of area and Snape kicks Sirius._

_As they fight, the lava cuts the panel in half. It falls in the lava._

_They swing from cords to continue their fight._

_On London, Albus crawls through a narrow pipe. He contacts Granger._

**Albus. **Hurry. Careful timing we will need.

**Granger. **Activate your homing beacon when you're ready.

_In the Wizengamot Arena, Bones has returned to Voldemort._

_Enter Clone Commander Prongs._

**Prongs. **There's no sign of a body, sir.

**Bones. **Then he is not dead.

**Voldemort. **Double your search.

**Prongs. **Yes, sir.

_Exit Prongs._

**Voldemort. **_[to Bones]_ Tell Captain Bletchley to prepare my broom. I sense Lord Snape is in danger.

_Exit all._


	43. Immolation

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Sirius and Snape continue to fight on the overturned collection panel. It begins to get more dangerous, as they approach a lavafall._

_Sirius drops from the cord and falls onto a floating platform in the lava._

_Likewise, Snape drops down on top of a lava collection droid right in front of Sirius._

_On London, Albus continues to crawl through the pipe. Finally, he drops down next to Granger, on his broom._

**Albus. **Into exile I must go. Failed I have.

_On Hogsmeade, Snape advances on Sirius._

**Sirius. **I have failed you, James. I have failed you.

**Snape. **I should have known the Aurors were plotting to take over.

**Sirius. **James. Minister Riddle is evil.

**Snape. **In my point of view, the Aurors are evil.

**Sirius. **Well, then you are lost.

_Sirius and Snape move through the lava river, still fighting._

**Snape. **This is the end for you, old friend. I wish it were otherwise.

**Sirius. **Yes, James. So do I.

_Snape leaped onto Sirius' platform, and resume their duel._

_The platform floats toward land, and Sirius jumps off._

It's over, James. I have the high ground.

**Snape. **You underestimate my power.

**Sirius. **Don't try it.

_Snape leaps into the air. Sirius slashes with his lightwand. Snape loses his left hand, both legs, and his lightwand, which falls onto the blackened soil._

_Snape looks up at his adversary._

**Snape. **Sirius . . . ?

**Sirius. **You were the Chosen One. It was said you would destroy the Death Eaters, not join them. Bring balance to the Magic, not leave it in darkness.

_Sirius reaches down and takes the lightwand of the former James Potter._

**Snape. **I hate you!

**Sirius. **You were my brother, James. I loved you. I loved you, but I could not save you.

_Severus Snape catches fire and screams with pure agony._

_Sirius turns and leaves Snape to die._

_Sirius heads back to the Spinner broomship. Percy and Hedwig step out of the ship._

**Percy. **General Black. We have Miss Lily on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place.

_Sirius follows Percy and Hedwig onto the broomship. Sirius touches Lily's form._

**Lily. **Sirius. Is James all right?

_Both Sirius and Lily mourn as Percy drives the broomship away from Hogsmeade._

_Exit all._


	44. Snape Rescued

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Snape, wounded in the lava pit._

_Snape tries to climb the bank of the lava river, his body smoking. But each time his prosthetic arm touched the ground, it crumbled and he fell back._

_The broom of Lord Voldemort lands nearby._

_Enter Clones._

**Clone. **Your Majesty. This way.

_Enter Voldemort._

**Voldemort. **There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule immediately!

**Clone. **Yes, sir. Right away.

_Exit Clones._

_Voldemort kneels down beside the scorched form of Severus Snape._

**Voldemort. **Live, Lord Snape. Live, my apprentice. Live.

_Exit all._


	45. The Return of Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_On Godric's Hollow, Albus sits alone in meditation._

**Albus. **Failed to stop the Death Eater I have. Still much to learn, there is.

_Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice - the voice of Remus Lupin._

**Ghost. **Patience. You will have time. I did not. When I became one with the Magic I made a great discovery. With my training, you will be able to merge with the Magic at will. Your physical self will fade away, but you will still retain your consciousness. You will become more powerful than any Death Eater.

**Albus. **Eternal consciousness.

**Ghost. **The ability to defy oblivion can be achieved, but only for oneself. It was accomplished by a Shaman of the Centaurs. It is a state acquired through compassion, not greed.

**Albus. **To become one with the Magic, and influence still have. A power greater than all, it is.

**Ghost. **You will learn to let go of everything. No attachment. No thought of self. No physical self.

**Albus. **A great Auror you have become, Remus Lupin. A great Auror you always were. Too blind was I to see it. Your Trainee I gratefully become.

_Enter Granger._

**Granger. **Excuse me. Master Albus.

_Albus opens his eyes and turns to face Granger._

Sirius Black has made contact.

_Exit Albus_

_Granger meets Sirius, Percy, and Hedwig at the landing platform. Sirius holds Lily._

We'll take her to the hospital wing. Quickly.

_Exit all._


	46. The Births of Harry and Hermione Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Lord Voldemort and his clones, carrying the dying Severus Snape to Voldemort's secret hospital on London. _

_Voldemort uses the Magic to heal Snape the best he can._

_On Godric's Hollow, Sirius, Albus, and Granger watch as the nurse droids care for Lily._

_Enter POP-P [Poppy]._

**Poppy. **Medically she's completely healthy. For reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her.

**Sirius. **She's dying?

**Poppy. **We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies.

**Granger. **Babies?

**Poppy. **She's carrying twins.

_As Sirius watches on Lily with concern, Snape is rebuilt with prosthetics and life support systems, by droids led by ST-RT __[Strout]._

_As the Death Eater screams with agony, Lily screams with just as much._

_Poppy's midwife droids take out a baby boy._

**Midwife. **_[in Griffin] _It's a boy.

**Lily. **Harry.

_Sirius holds the crying infant near Lily._

Oh, Harry.

_Lily screams again as a baby girl is born._

**Midwife. **_[in Griffin] _It's a girl.

**Sirius. **It's a girl.

**Lily. **Hermione.

_Exit all._


	47. The Death of Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Snape, now fitted with black armor and prosthetics, over two meters tall. A mask and helmet are lowered onto his burnt scalp, with black eyes, sallow skin, a hooked nose, and long black greasy hair._

_As mechanical breathing immediately sounds from the mask, Lily is troubling to breath, as she looks up at Sirius._

**Lily. **Sirius. There's good in him. I know. I know there's still . . .

_As Lily dies, she drops her necklace in Sirius's hand, the same necklace James presented to her thirteen years ago._

_Enter Albus._

**Sirius. **She dropped this in my hand. I don't even know what it is.

**Albus. **Precious to her it must have been. Buried with her perhaps it should.

_Sirius examines the necklace._

**Sirius. **Yes. Perhaps that would be best.

_Far off, on London, Lord Severus Snape rises to his feet._

**Voldemort. **Lord Snape. Can you hear me?

_Snape's voice has now become soft and cold._

**Snape. **Yes, Master. Where is Lily? Is she safe? Is she all right?

**Voldemort. **I'm sorry, Lord Snape. I'm afraid she died. It seems in your anger, you killed her.

**Snape. **I? I couldn't have. _[angry] _She was alive. I felt it.

_In his anger and grief, half the hospital wing is destroyed. Voldemort laughs at his apprentice's pain._

No!

_Exit all._


	48. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter the _Granger IV_,__ flying toward Scotland, _

_Enter Sirius, Albus, and Granger, sitting at a round table._

**Albus. **To Spinner's End send her body. Pregnant she must still appear. Hidden, safe the children must be kept. Foundation of the new Order of the Phoenix they will be.

**Sirius. **We must take them somewhere where the Death Eaters will not sense their presence.

**Albus. **Hmm. Split up they should be.

_Sirius nods._

**Sirius. **I can take the boy, Master Albus, and you take the girl. We can hide them away, keep them safe . . . train them as James should have been trained . . .

**Albus. **_[shakes his head] _No.

**Sirius. **_[frowns] _But how are they to learn the self-discipline an Auror needs? How are they to master skills of the Magic?

**Albus. **Auror training the sole source of self-discipline is not. When right is the time for skills to be taught, to us the will of the Magic will bring them. Until then wait we will, and watch, and learn.

**Granger. **My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. If you have no objection, I would like to take Hermione to Scotland and raise her as our daughter. She will be loved with us.

_The Aurors nod in agreement._

**Albus. **No happier fate could any child ask for. With our blessing, and that of the Magic, let Hermione be your child.

_Granger rises, pleased._

**Granger. **Thank you, Masters. I don't know what else to say. Thank you, that's all. And what of the boy?

**Sirius. **Dursley still lives on Surrey, I think . . . and James's stepbrother . . . Vernon, that's it, and his wife, Petunia, still work the moisture farm outside Diagon Alley . . .

**Albus. **As close as kinfolk as the boy can come. But Surrey . . . not like Scotland it is. Deep in the Muggle Suburbs, a wild and dangerous region.

**Sirius. **James survived it. Harry can, too. And I can . . . well, I will take the child and watch over him.

**Albus. **Like a father you wish to be, young Sirius?

**Sirius. **More an . . . eccentric uncle, I think. It is a part I can play well. To keep watch over James's son . . . I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life.

**Albus. **Settled it is, then. To Surrey, to his family, send him.

_Sirius stands up._

_Granger moves to the door._

**Granger. **If you will excuse me, Masters, I have to call Jean . . .

_Granger stops at the door._

Master Albus. Do you think Lily's twins will be able to defeat Riddle?

**Albus. **Strong the Magic runs in the Potter line. Only hope we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will.

_Sirius and Granger bow._

**Granger. **And I must do the same . . . metaphorically, at least. You may hear disturbing things about me. But I want you to know, it is only a cover. I must appear to support the new regime, and my comrades with me. It was . . . Lily's wish, and she was a shrewder political mind than I will ever be. We will never betray the legacy of the Aurors. I will never surrender the Ministry to the Death Eaters.

**Albus. **Trust in this we always will. Go now, for happy news your wife is waiting.

_Granger bows and exits._

**Albus. **Master Black. Wait a moment.

_Sirius sits back down._

In your solitude on Surrey, training I have for you.

**Sirius. **Training?

**Albus. **An old friend has learned the path to immortality, one who has returned from the Netherworld of the Magic. Your old Professor.

**Sirius. **Remus!

**Albus. **How to commune with him I will teach you.

_Elsewhere on the broomship, Granger, Percy, and Hedwig approach Longbottom._

**Granger. **Captain Longbottom.

**Longbottom. **Yes, Your Highness.

**Granger. **I am placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have them refitted with the best of everything. They will belong to my new daughter.

**Percy. **How lovely. His daughter is the child of Master James and Senator Evans. I can hardly wait to tell her all about her parents. I'm sure she will be _very _proud.

**Granger. **_[frowns] _Have the prefect droid's memory modified.

_Exit Granger._

**Percy. **What?

**Hedwig. **_[__laughs]_

**Percy. **Oh no.

_While Percy frets, Lily's funeral is held on Spinner's End. It is attended by her parents [John and Mary Evans], her sister [Petunia Evans], her nephew [Dudley Evans], Dobby, House-Elf Chief Kreacher, Queen Abbott, Governor Filius Flitwick, and every other citizen of Spinner's End._

_While they mourn, Lord Severus Snape and Dark Lord Voldemort stand with Governor Pius Thicknesse on board a Ministry destroyer. They supervise the construction of the massive Dark Mark._

_Back on Scotland, Granger approaches his wife Queen Jean Granger. He presents their new daughter Princess Hermione Granger._

_As Auror Headmaster Albus lands on Mould-on-the-Would, Sirius gives Petunia Dursley her nephew Harry Potter. As Petunia gives Harry to her husband Vernon, Sirius hops on his broom and flies out into the desert as the old hermit Stubby Black._

_Exit all._


End file.
